The Secrets We Keep
by Lilolu
Summary: *Important ?'s U Need To Answer!* This story is about what went on in the last year the Marauders were at Hogwarts, when the terror started. It will finish with the duel between Sirius and Peter and what really happened. Lilolu ;)
1. The Many Secrets of the Marauders

The Many Secrets of the Marauders  
  
James rode his broom across the field, dodging a bludger as he went. He saw the Golden Snitch next to the tail of the Ravenclaw Keeper, Penny McCavan. He pushed his broom on faster, almost pushing Penny off her broom in the process, and finally felt his hands clasp around the little golden ball. Its wings were flapping hard, trying to get free. He swooped down to the ground, his maroon cloak flapping behind him, as Monsieur Qui gave a blow of his whistle. The game was over. As he flew back down to the ground James saw a crowd of his cheering classmates. He landed on the ground, trying to get to Lily. She wrapped her arms around him as the crowd swarmed them. Even the Ravenclaw team was cheering rather enthusiastically. James gave Lily a kiss and they made their way back up to the castle. The only ones who weren't cheering were the Slytherins, still sitting in the stands as if waiting for the game to get going again. The Slytherins were now stuck in third place for the inter-house Qudditch championship, somewhere they hadn't been for nearly fifteen years. One Slytherin stood out among them all, his face contorted in a fit of jealousy. Severus Snape, a particularly nasty, greasy Slytherin. His menacing eyes gazed down on James and Lily as the rest of Snape's fellow Slytherins headed back to the common room. His gaze followed the pair to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near the Whomping Willow tree. He was about to go get Professor Dunn, the Slytherin House teacher, but at that moment a dung bomb came hurling at his head. Snape jumped aside just in time, but the bomb exploded as it hit the stands anyway, sending clouds of smelly smoke into the air. He looked around trying to find the culprit and saw three people running away, back up to the castle. One had light brown hair, the shortest and fattest had bleached blonde hair, and the last had chin-length black hair. The three were unmistakably Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Snape let out a snarl and climbed down the bleachers before the dung smell could stick to his skin.  
  
*** Sirius and Remus came up to congratulate James as he and Lily walked back into the Gryffindor common room. The room was empty except for James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter, who sat in his chair finishing a letter to someone that the rest of them could only guess. "Peter's writing to his girlfriend again, eh?" James said loud enough for Peter to hear. Peter looked over at him shyly, grinning at the thought of HIM actually having a girlfriend. Peter was a short chubby boy who greatly resembled a mouse. His voice was high and squeaky, and his white- blonde hair gave the impression that he was balding. Peter finished the letter, tied it to a snowy owl's leg, and he went to the window. "Follow the Riddles, 'kay, Genevieve?" he told the owl in a quiet voice so the others wouldn't hear. The owl obviously understood because it took off without a hoot. "Pete, why won't you tell us?" Lily asked, grinning broadly, "You've been writing to her for months now, since the beginning of term!" Peter only smiled, but there was something very uneasy about the smile, something different. But no one paid much notice. Lily let out a yawn. "Well, boys, I better be to bed, the N.E.W.T.s are coming up!" she said. James reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she waved to the Marauders. She climbed up the stairs giggling. Peter looked at the others. "Gotta go too," he said in the middle of a yawn. He climbed the staircase too, and disappeared into the dormitories. Remus sat down on one of the large armchairs around the fire followed by the rest of the remaining Marauders. "What were you doing over there by the forest, huh? There was a great party that you missed. Everyone kept, very annoyingly I might add, asking where the hero of the game was. Saved you some sweets though!" At these words Sirius emptied his pockets revealing a large pile of Honeydukes best candies. "Snape was about to go and bust your pretty, little romantic bubble, you know. But we stopped him," Sirius said slyly. "What did you three do this time?" James cried in a false motherly tone. "Snape is going to go to Dunn now. That'll be a riot when he does."  
  
"Can you imagine it?" Sirius chimed in with an innocent voice; "'Well sir, we thought we saw the feared Greasy Snake of Scotland up in the bleachers and we learned in Care of Magical Creatures that Greasy Snakes just can't stand the smell of rotten eggs so.'" They burst out laughing. Remus pulled out his astronomy chart and examined it. "Damn, we've go to run the night before the N.E.W.T.s. You sure you want to come? I can go to the Shack alone that night." he trailed off. Sirius and James both shook their heads no. "No, we said every month we would do it to together!" James said firmly. "Besides Moony," Sirius said on a lighter not, "we'll need a little fun after all the studying we will be doing." Remus saw there was no way he was going to win. "Alright, we better go tell Peter tonight then," Remus sighed exasperatedly. And they climbed up the stairs, exhausted after a long day.  
  
***  
  
Professor McGonnagal looked around at her class, the reviews for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, or N.E.W.T.s were going well, but Peter kept turning his frog purple, instead of making it turn into a child's doll. Peter's best subject was Transfiguration and he was barely passing that. How he got to hang around James, Sirius, and Remus, I will never know. They are so bright, she thought. The three's frogs had turned into little Quidditch dolls of their favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. The dolls were flying around in orange cloaks on little brooms, doing magnificent tricks. Finally Peter's frog had turned into a small broom that lay flat on the table doing nothing. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and they left the classroom and headed for the Dining Hall. The four friends got up together and left. Peter looked around at his friends nervously. He was so different from theym. They are the brave and smart ones, he thought silently to himself; they only hang around with me because I wouldn't leave 'em alone in first year. The others were arguing about who's Cannon had been the fastest. Peter just hung his head as they got closer to the Dining Hall. "Hey, guys!" called Lily from a seat near the teacher's table, beckoning for them to sit down. The boys flinched. Though they were some of the brightest students (save for Peter), Sirius and James were also two of the biggest troublemakers. They weren't about to sit in front of the teachers. Sirius snorted and motioned for her to sit down closer towards the middle. She shook her head, but got up and headed for them anyway. Several other Gryffindors came towards them too. 


	2. Heirs

Okie Dokie Folkies.. You kno the drill. I don't own Harry Potter etc. HOWEVER. Professor Dunn, Monsieur Qui, Penny McCaven, etc. are MINE! All right? Sos alls hunky dory in story land and the great mystery of Plagiarism and Jail Time!  
  
Chapter 2- The Heir  
  
Remus looked to the enchanted ceiling and then toward the table where the headmaster was sitting. It was a clear night, and it didn't look as though it would be cloudy the next day. He gave a sigh and the other three looked at him. They knew how painful it was for him to transform. But more so, how they were betraying Dumbledore. And he had been the only one to trust Remus enough to let him come to Hogwarts. No one, after all, wanted a werewolf at their school, it was just too dangerous. And if any of the other parents found out.. "Don't worry, Remus, it will turn out all right. At least you aren't alone anymore. And we aren't searching for something new to do," James said, comforting his friend. He looked over at his classmates, making sure that they weren't paying attention. Lily was engrossed in a conversation with a sixth year about how hard seventh year was compared to last year. James turned back to his friends and said, "Tonight we will." But before he could finish, Dumbledore got up from his chair and cleared his throat to get the attention of his students. At once everyone was quiet. The only sounds were coming from the end of the Slytherin table where Snape and his friends were hanging out. Dumbledore looked around at the students and sighed. His eyes were void of the usual twinkle they possessed. Dumbledore met the eyes of several students, the Marauders included. He took a deep breath. His voice was as raspy as ever; "I need to speak to two of your number, now. I do not like to interrupt your dinner, but this cannot wait. Will James Potter and Lily Evans please follow Professor McGonnagal, thank you. The rest of you, enjoy dinner!" But he was only falsely cheerful. James and Lily rose from their seats, their friends looking curiously towards them. They followed McGonnagal, holding hands. They both wondered what on earth they were needed for. The two were led up to a part of the castle that neither of them had been before. The corridor was empty except for one door at the end. They walked up to it and entered what looked like a small, grubby classroom that hadn't been used in quite awhile. Dumbledore was seated at the only desk that wasn't pushed up against the wall. He raised his head to look at them and then nodded to McGonnagal. "Minerva, maybe it would be better if we told them separately," he said. She agreed and took Lily outside. Dumbledore looked up at James with out a hint of a twinkle in his eye or a smile on his lips. He sighed a deep sigh. "James, I wish that there was an easy way to tell you this but, well, there isn't." he trailed off for a minute. "The Dark Lord has trampled the wizarding world to no more than ruin. Most adults prefer to leave a gilded image of the state we are in, but the truth is, we are all in danger, no one is safe. Voldemort has left his mark on you now." After James got over the shock of hearing the name, he was confused. Dumbledore was talking in riddles as he often did. "James. your parents, well they were killed." Dumbledore waited for a reaction, but James was only rocking, ever so slightly, back and forth. "The Dark Mark was found over your house this morning, and your parents were both found dead. I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do.." Dumbledore patted James' shoulder, trying to comfort the boy, but James was as still as ever. "I blame myself. I should have seen what Voldemort was doing." But James stood up, angry, and cut him off, "Sir, why my parents? They weren't muggle-born, aurorers, famous, or anything to do with You-Know- Who. Not that I know of, at least. They didn't even work for the Ministry!" "James, calm down! There is nothing you can do now. You can't bring them back! I know you want to, I do too. For more reasons than you think," James sat back down and tried to calm himself. "Professor, why would you bring them back, what are those reasons?" James asked. Dumbledore sighed again, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you, but I see I must. "Years ago a boy killed his family on a quest to become immortal. This boy was Slytherin's true heir, and he was determined to bring back Slytherin's beliefs by 'purifying magic'. With immortality, he could rule forever, no one could bring him down. This boy was a young Voldemort. But his journey towards immortality was not over yet. He needed the blood of his only true enemies. There were three, who do you think they were James?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly. James wasn't really thrilled about having to guess at who He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named had to kill but he humored the Headmaster, "Well, the aurorers." "There are but three needed for the extensive spell he did." James thought for a moment and suddenly, he knew. "The other heirs. of course. But my parents, they can't be." "But they can be. Your whole line has been in Gryffindor. You are Godric's last living heir. Rowena Ravenclaw's heir was killed years ago, before Voldemort's name grew. The Hufflepuff heir is a student as well, and she is well protected, and then there is you, just you. That is why you cannot leave the school until graduation upon which you will go under the Fidelius Charm. It is our only hope. I know that you will want to return home for your parents' funeral, but we can't have you leaving.not now," Dumbledore looked back at James. James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes ferociously. The old professor wondered if these were tears he was wiping away. "Professor, I was wondering. If Voldemort has killed my parents then doesn't he have the blood he needs?" "It would seem that way wouldn't it? But no, there must be no one left to fight him. If you are still here then you could still kill him, so he isn't immortal. Your bloodline forms a type of shell around you and the other heirs. As long as you are alive you can harm or heal the other. You are connected." All of the sudden there was a thud outside the door where the other two were. Dumbledore jumped up and ran to see what had happened, James followed. Minerva was struggling to hold Lily in her arms. I t looked as though Lily had fainted from shock. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and led her to the hospital wing. Professor McGonnagal stopped James from following them. "She wil be all right. you must get to bed now, it is getting late," she said solemnly. All of the sudden the teacher hugged James tightly. I am so sorry, James. Really, I am." And she hurried off towards the teacher's dorms softly sobbing as she went. James feeling slightly lost, looked at his watch (a gift from Lily) and headed for the common room. He still had a little time before they had to go on the Run. He needed to get his mind off his parents and what he had to do. It would be very difficult knowing there wouldn't be a home left for him after school was over. Even though, he had been planning to ask Lily to marry him and then move out, it would be different knowing they wouldn't be there at his wedding. His thoughts wandered to Lily in the Hospital Wing. What had made her faint? He suddenly got the idea that Voldemort had killed her parents as well, but he didn't have time to dwell on that as the portrait hole came into view. "Bubbly Frogs!" he shouted as the Fat Lady gave him a sympathetic look. The portrait swung open and he ran inside before she could say anything.  
  
All right guys, look, I have rewritten this chapter four times so you better like it!!!! Got it? If you do like it, don't like it, could make it better, or know another word for thud, please review, otherwise review just to say hi!! Thanx!! 


	3. Gone

Hi there y'all, I was feeling gutsy (and just plain bored) so I thought that I would give you 2 new chapters on the same day!!!!! I kno, I kno, I am too generous . lol.! J/J You kno I love you's guys!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER NOR WILL I EVA! OKAY?! (even though I kinda wish I did ::sigh::()  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Gone  
  
James found the other Marauders surrounding a small, grubby piece of parchment. The rest of the Gryffindors were used to this kind of behavior from James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They also knew not to bother them. James walked over and Remus and Sirius looked up at him. They obviously knew what had happened. Peter kept his head down, not able to look at James, after all, he had been the one to give away James' and Lily's parents location.  
  
Remus was the first to speak, "We heard. I am so sorry, James. McGonnagal told us to you know, give you emotional support."  
  
"If I ever find the person who gave away their location." Sirius said angrily. Peter cowered in his seat, as if waiting for a blow from a bully.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" James replied to his friends remarks. He took up the map from the table. Four small dots labeled Severus Snape, Robin Calahan, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Therean were walking toward the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Now what are those four up to? The last time they headed for the forest all hell broke lose. Even though, it was quite funny when Peter jumped into Narcissa's hair," Sirius and Remus gave a quiet laugh but there was still tension lingering in the air. "Come on, there is nothing that I can do, and Dumbledore won't let me leave the castle grounds. So, why not make the best of it until end of term? Then I can marry Lily and everything will be all right," but even as he said it he knew it wouldn't be all right. He sighed and felt the absurd desire to cry. But he controlled himself thinking Sirius would laugh.  
  
"Where is Lily?" Peter asked. "Why was she called up?"  
  
"In the hospital wing, and I don't know," James said frustrated. James looked up at his friends. They smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. They smiled up at him. James smiled back, but there was still a constant ache in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't seem to get rid of.  
  
***  
  
The Marauder's Map had finally been finished in fifth year. It had taken them all of four years to get it to work properly. And it didn't help that they weren't permitted to work on it over the summer. Their summers were mostly spent reading up on enchantments for things like the map, practicing Quidditch, watching Quidditch, practicing Quidditch, working on the endless supply of homework their teachers gave them, and oh yeah practicing Quidditch. On the very last day of summer vacation, Sirius had found the Diatribea Enchantment and they had put it on the minute they got on the train. The Diatribea Enchantment insulted anyone who didn't know how to work the map properly.  
  
James took the map and looked it over. So far it looked as though the teachers were all out of the corridors. Filch and Mrs. Norris were in their offices, but they had better watch out for them anyway. Mrs. Norris was keen on running around the school looking for prowling students. Severus, his girlfriend Robin, Lucius, and his girlfriend Narcissa were finally back in their common room. The only teacher out was Monsieur Qui, the French teacher and Quidditch referee. He was in the Quidditch office, probably preparing for the big game between Slytherin and Gryffindor next week. But, they needn't worry about him; they wouldn't be over that way tonight.  
  
Finally the clock chimed seven, fifteen minutes before the mid-June sunset.  
  
Remus nodded to his friends, "See you in the morning!" He had a twinkle in his yellow eyes and he winked as he turned around to leave the common room. James walked over to the window and watched as Madame Pomfry walked Remus past the Whomping Willow. Soon, the others would go down the path and transform halfway through the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade.  
  
James remembered when Sprout had planted the Whomping Willow. It had been a real pain when they were trying to figure out how to get into Hogsmeade, but they finally figured out how to reach the knot on its root without getting smashed to bits. Peter would transform and slip under the branches, placing a paw on the knot and he waited for the others to go through the Willow. Of course, it had taken them really long them six years to learn to transform properly and it was still a dangerous thing.  
  
If you didn't know how to transform properly things could go horribly wrong. You start to loose site of your human self. You could still think like a human yes, and love was still present, but you sort of forgot about it, unless you were looking at the person. The Marauders were able to keep the felling of friendship by keeping in constant watch over one another. Oddly, Remus was the one who kept watch on the others rather than vice- versa. Remus was fine around other animals, a docile wolf. However, if Sirius lost control for a minute, or if Peter was quiet for too long, then Sirius would be temporarily gone, and a dog would eat a rat. James being the most docile and calm animal of the four was the mediator, plus his horns could teach you a lesson or two.  
  
They all communicated by using thought speech. It was a trait that animals possessed and humans did not. James supposed it was because animal's thoughts were a lot less complex than humans. Peter most was always quiet. He never seemed to be thinking. It was very strange, because you always thought. Remus, James, and Sirius were curious about this. They thought it might be because he was just a rat. They didn't think about it often.  
  
You could always tell an animagi from a real animal, it was in the way they walked and thought. It was in their eyes as well. If an animagi lost control then their walk would slump a little and their eyes would gloss over.  
  
Thoughts about how dangerous being an animagi actually was kept running through his mind. But all of the sudden a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Earth-to-James. Earth-to-James!" He shook himself out of the stupor he had fallen into and looked over at the source of the voice. It had been Sirius of course, but James had been too engrossed in his thoughts to realize it. Sirius had finally stopped madly waving his hand in James line of vision. "It's time to go O-Great-Man-In-La-La-Land!" Sirius said in a singsong voice. He bent over in an extravagantly in a bow that nearly took his nose to the floor. As soon as he rose, James hit him playfully, though rather hard, on Sirius' arm.  
  
James rubbed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, but that wasn't like him. James' thoughts mingled to the night's news of his parents' death. He sighed, and his thoughts moved to Lily in the Hospital Wing. He imagined her soft curves and glorious emerald eyes. But suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his arm.  
  
"Ow! Whammy do that for?" James cried towards Sirius, who was laughing in one of the oversized armchairs. James had to smile.  
  
"You were doing it again. Honestly," his voice became sincere; "maybe you should stay here tonight. I mean, after what happened and all."  
  
James was suddenly annoyed, "Well, you know wit all that has happened, I can think of only one thing that would be better that going on a Run tonight and that would be to see Lily. But, since I can't see Lily, I am going on the Run. Okay?" Sirius nodded obviously offended by James' harsh words, but Sirius was never offended or angry for that matter with anyone, except maybe a Slytherin.  
  
"Let's go!" squeaked Peter as he shoved some parchment in his pocket. So they headed off through the portrait hole with the Invisibility Cloak hidden artful under James' black cloak and the Marauder's Map in Sirius' pocket. Peter carried a small bundle that was bulging slightly under his large muggle jacket that Lily had bought him for Christmas. The only odd thing about them was the fact they were dressed so heavily for the warm dawn of summer. But, then again, they always were a little different from the other students at Hogwarts.  
  
They immediately felt the warmth when they made it outside. They threw off the Invisibility Cloak as soon as they walked outside the doors. James had insisted that they put on the cloak, when they saw Mrs. Norris on the map, only a few feet away around a corner. Peter took off his jacket and carried what looked like a huge pillowcase. James too, took off his cloak and carried it and the Invisibility Cloak over an arm. They would hide their cloaks in a small hole near the entrance of the secret passageway.  
  
They reached a group of bushes near the Whomping Willow and transformed. The air around them was a thick as velvet and as black as anything, but someone could be watching. Three young men walked into the bush and out came a rat, a giant dog, and a tall brown stag. The mouse crawled over to the Whomping Willow's knot. He gently touched his tiny paw to the knot and let the others in before he slipped past the madly swinging branches. Sirius led the way, if they met anything on the way, which wasn't likely, then the fiercest of the three would meet it first. They finally began to see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
James was beginning to loose sight of his human self. The deer mind was beginning to take over. He smelled something delicious coming out of the pillowcase that he carried in his mouth. The desire to sit down and eat was overwhelming, but a distant voice in the recesses of his mind kept telling him no. Think of Lily, your going to marry her, remember? Think of your friends and Quidditch! His thoughts helped him stay alert, awake inside himself.  
  
Prongs? JAMES?!, came Sirius' voice. We are near the Shack, you must compose yourself. Honestly, I am the uncontrollable one here! Even though there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a sense of good humor, James couldn't help feeling foolish.  
  
James composed himself. He felt Wormtail do the same. Padfoot stood upright a little, just in case Moony decided to attack. But the sight of them usually brought relief upon his shoulders. They peered into the Shack, expecting to see their friend, but instead they saw an empty room.!  
  
Dun dun duuunnn!!!  
  
  
  
I hope you like it and it keeps you hangin'! More up soon! 


	4. Fallen Trusts

Again, HELLO! I really hope you enjoyed what happened last chpt.. and I hope it left you hangn', well, here is another chapter, but will it answer the question: WHERE IS MOONY? Read on to find out..!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don' ::sniffle:: own ::sniffle:: Ha-ha-harry P-p-potter. ::sniffles::  
  
After drying my eyes ::gives one last sniffle:: I finished Chapter 4 for your enjoyment. Please do not forget to review, it surely helps and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
  
Chapter Four- Fallen Trusts At once Padfoot barked. He growled and searched the Shrieking Shack for his friend, the werewolf. Moony was nowhere to be found. Wormtail cowered in a corner, wondering where Moony was. The whole scene was not right, something had gone terribly wrong. It couldn't be true, even as a werewolf, Moony would never leave the Shrieking Shack. There were spells stopping that from happening. If he got out then the spells had to have been taken away by someone, or something. Master, Master! The spells worked. Moony is loose on the Hogwarts grounds, Peter said telepathically. His thought was excited, anxious even. The other two had transformed back to their human selves and didn't hear his thought. Wonderful, Moony. We are but baby steps away from the Gryffindor Heir. With any luck we will get both the Hufflepuff heir and the Gryffindor heir together!, came another cold voice. Wormtail finally transformed and was himself again. "Come on, we have to go to Dumbledore," shouted James. "Are you deft? We can't go to Dumbledore! He'll know we betrayed his trust!" Peter yelled back. James stepped back. Peter had never yelled at the others. Sure they had yelled at him, but he had never retaliated. To top it all off, he had called one of the brightest students at Hogwarts deft. "WHY SHOULD WE CARE ABOUT OUR REPUTATIONS WHEN A FULL BLOWN WEREWOLF IS ON THE LOOSE AT A SCHOOL?" Sirius was furious at Peter. He had no right to call anyone deft. He is a complete idiot, he thought to himself. "Fine, your right. Your right. I just don't want to be expelled," he calmed down. "Maybe we should try to find him ourselves. I mean, we're some of the smartest students in school. we could try. Then if we don't find him by one in the morning, then we'll go to Dumbledore. All right?" James had tried to find a median, but he still couldn't understand why Peter was so concerned with himself. "I am going upstairs to look again," Peter said solemnly as he clutched his arm. He walked sulkily. "YOU ARE WASTING YOUR TIME!" but Peter went up anyway. "If you have to then, hurry up!" Sirius called after him, still furious.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS Sirius watched Peter go up the stairs. His gaze could have killed. "I don't trust him anymore! He has been acting weird all year!" Sirius yelled. "Sirius, he is our friend! Maybe, I don't know, he is. scared. You know with everything that is happening. I mean his parents are aurorers, they have put a lot of bad witches and wizards in Azkaban! They could be next on You-Know-Who's list," James said. "I still don't trust him!" Sirius retaliated. "You know, you are acting like you are four years old!" James joked him. "Fine!" and he stuck out his tongue in the process. James laughed and shook his head. "Where is that rat by-the-way?" At that very moment, Peter came down the stairs with an odd look on his face.  
  
Want to find out what happens next? Coming soon........... CHAPTER FIVE- Initiation 


	5. Initiation

Hello, today, I thought that I would give you a little info. about myself. My name is Lulu (not my real name, duh) (but if that is your name no offense!). My two favorite movies of all time are Lilo and Stitch and of course, the Harry Potter movies. My favorite books are Harry Potter (like, duh), Ella Enchanted, the Young Wizards series, Bag of Bones, Anne Frank and Me, Shiva's Fire and many more that I can't think of. I love reading (obviously). The only thing that I won't read is non-fiction and I am not a big fan of Teen Novels (too whiny). That's me, now here is the story!  
  
I would rate this PG-13 for violence!  
  
DISCLAIMER: this is getting old. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. THE WONDERFUL WORLD PORTRAYED HERE IS CREATED BY THE GREAT AUTHOR J.K. ROWLING. MOST OF THE IDEAS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE!! ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter Five- Initiation This is what happened upstairs........ I am sorry that I cannot answer the question that is on everyone's mind. There is too much to tell!  
  
Peter climbed the old rickety stairs. His arm was burning in pain. The snake and skull on his arm had gone from faint gray to a deep black. It was the Dark Mark, the same mark that was conjured above "marked homes". Each step was in anguish. It felt as though someone was holding a hot brand to his arm. He reached the upstairs. He looked around and went to the only upstairs room with a fire place. He sat on the bed waiting to see if the pain would stop, but it didn't. Reluctantly, he raised his wand arm. Anyone who was looking in the room would have seen a young man disappear into thin air.  
  
*** Peter had apparated to the graveyard by the old Riddle house. Many Death Eaters were already there. It was an initiation ceremony. A Time Rift had been used and what would take several hours, would only take several minutes in the real world time. The whole graveyard was placed in the Time Rift. A circle of cloaked figures surrounded a tall man in a long flowing cloak. His hood was down and visible was short brown hair. The hair was clean. The man was clean all together. His cloak was new and his face was clean cut. The man stood tall, he must have been seven feet tall. He was lean. His eyes were an intriguing brown. His face was pale, like porcelain. Though he was pale and lean, this was obviously a man with great power. He towered over a small man with long blonde hair. The man was screaming as the man pressed on his arm. Peter looked on in shock. It was Lucius Malfoy. Standing anxiously behind the man was a young woman. "Master, all are here," Peter claimed when it looked as though everyone had arrived. The graveyard was full. Those who did not fit into the circle stood around on the outside, peering over shoulders for a better view. Peter stood beside his master. Peter's master was Voldemort. Voldemort, showing no mercy, threw Lucius to the side while whimpering in pain. "That is nothing boy! If you want to be a Death Eater pain must not be an issue!" Voldemort hissed. Peter pulled his hood over his head before Lucius saw his face. "Welcome to the Initiation," Voldemort cried to his followers. They gazed at the two young teens. They couldn't be older than seventeen. "Come," Voldemort called in Parstletongue. A long snake named Nagini came forward. She slithered around the Death Eaters until they made a path for her. She came forward and slithered around Peter. She stood up on her tail and looked into the eyes of the woman and Lucius. She swayed from left to right and they followed with their eyes. Lucius was the first to fall. He collapsed in a heap. The girl screamed and fell over in faint mixed with the snake's spell. Her hood fell off and Peter saw it was Narcissa. Most of the Death Eater's looked on in delight, they had gone through the same thing. These two were brave, doing it during school. They would be drained for a month, not able to do much magic, unless you were really strong. Voldemort looked towards Wormtail, who was working hastily. Peter took a brand from the bonfire in the middle of the circle and inspected it. Satisfied, he placed it back into the fire and bowed low to his master. "All is ready, sire," he whimpered. "Very well, Impervio!" he shouted, almost lazily. The two raised their heads and opened their eyes. Voldemort moved his wand up slightly and the two stood up, their eyes alive, alert, and worried, but they could do nothing. Voldemort raised his wand higher, and they floated off the ground. "It is easier up in the air you know, a lot harder for them to try and get away, isn't that right Wormtail?" Peter cringed, and thought to himself, He is truly evil. He has no compassion. What was I thinking? How could I do this? Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted. Have you forgotten I can hear your thoughts, Wormtail? Forgive me, Master. "The incantation, please, Wormtail." "Your blood, Now your Masters, The mark that binds!" Peter took the brand and tattooed Lucius and Narcissa. "First the pain, then the glory. First the march, then the power" When Peter cried the 'first the pain' Voldemort performed the Cruciatus Curse on the two teens. The writhed in pain, but were unable to scream. It was over and he let them fall to the ground. Many of the Death Eaters looked onto Peter in disgust. He was a fat teenager, why should he get to do the honor of performing the Initiation process? As if reading their thoughts, "Many of you are wondering how a chubby, seventh year came to be the chosen Death Eater to perform the Initiation. Well, we have the heir to Gryffindor in our clutches!" At this there were many whispers. "As you know, I will become immortal once I have murdered my enemies lines. The only thing standing in my way is a short, redheaded, sixth year Hufflepuff named Bones and a skinny seventh year Potter. It will all happen soon, don't you worry, soon. Wormtail, here, is my insider. He gave me the Potter's parents location. He keeps me posted on Hogwarts happenings. He is my mole." Peter blushed ferociously, though they could not see it. All of the sudden Voldemort cried out, "Crucio!" and pointed his wand at Wormtail. He squirmed on the ground and cried in pain. "Make an example of yourself, Peter, go!" and Voldemort waved his wand once more, shouted, "Flipendo Aoir Shrieking Shack!" Peter found himself back in the Shack. He headed down the stairs with a look of pride on his face. Something so strange, because Peter was never proud.  
  
You likey? REVIEW!! Please!! Bu bye! 


	6. Back from the Hospital Wing

Happy New Year! The slate is wiped clean. The world is anew again! Everything is happy! HA! My slate is not wiped clean! I still have a C in Spanish and one in English.::sigh:: Even though, I love Spanish and writing is like my favorite thing to do, so HA! Mrs. English teacher of mine, I will be a famous author! Oops, I am rambling. crap! NEWayz, back to James!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter. I have millions if dollars in the bank and I just got married. I am very happy and soon to have a baby. My name is J.K. Rowling, but only in an alternate universe. That is right! No, ::sigh::, I don't own Harry Potter! Back to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the first day of school after holidays and I have no homework, so here is a new chapter! Merry First Day of School Back After Holiday Day!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six- Back From the Hospital Wing  
  
"He isn't up there, I checked every room!" Peter called as he came down the stairs.  
  
"I could have told you that!" Sirius yelled back. He fished around in his cloak pocket for the Map. "Damn, I can't find the Map. I must have dropped it in the hall!" They looked at one another. If anyone found the map, it had been left working, James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus would be in huge trouble. They could possibly be expelled. They ran out of the house together and down the path to the grounds.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Lily left the hospital wing, still a little groggy. Thoughts kept rushing through her mind. Her parents were gone. They had always been there for her. But they weren't really your parents, said a voice in her head. And that voice was right. They had raised her, but her real parents were wizards. They were gone too though. They had died right after they had given her up for adoption. They knew that they were next in line to die, so they sent their daughter to live with non-magical relatives. The family she went to live with were the Evans's, Lily's mother's sister. Her cousin, Petunia, was her age.  
  
She remembered what had woken her up. Madame Pomfrey had tapped her on the shoulder and told her she had some sympathy mail. Instead of sympathy mail she had a large red envelope from her sister. How her sister had found out how to send a howler she would never know, but there was one none-the-less. She opened in the hallway right after she had come out of the Hospital Wing. She didn't want to open it, but she knew it would only get worse.  
  
  
  
As soon as she opened it the tall corridor filled with her sister's shrill, crying voice, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT DAMN DARK WIZARD KILL OUR FAMILY, HOW COULD YOU? WE LET YOU INTO OUR FAMILY! WITHOUT US YOU WOULD BE ON THE STREET SOMEWHERE! DON'T COME BACK THIS HOLIDAY, JUST DON'T! GO STAY WITH ALL YOUR FREAK FRIENDS OR SOMETHING! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" When it stopped, Lily was almost to tears. Petunia had been her best friend since they were children. Lily had gone to elementary school with her. It hurt that Petunia didn't want to talk to her anymore. She had loved her adoptive parents and her sister.  
  
There was a thought that edged at the back of her mind and wouldn't go away. It was the reason that her parents had been killed. It was what she had been hoping for since she had meet James in first year. I am destined to marry James, I love him and he loves me. She thought to herself.  
  
It was late at night when she headed back to the common room. She wasn't tired, having spent the whole afternoon asleep with dread. She was scared, but ready to see James. Lily knew that he would be waiting for her by the fire. As she walked to the dormitories she tripped over a piece of parchment. She picked it up, it looked like a grubby piece of paper. She turned it over. On the other side there was a map. It was of Hogwarts, but not just any map. It showed passages and pathways that could only have led to Hogsmeade. Up at the top there were four names in curly letters that read,  
  
Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.  
  
  
  
Her eyes were wide with shock. "Moony, that's Remus, and Wormtail is Peter. Then Padfoot is Sirius and Prongs. Prongs is James! Oh-My-Gosh!" Furthermore, she saw the dots labeled Lily, who was in the castle, right in the hallway where she was standing. Sirius, James, and Peter were coming out of the passageway that was under the Whomping Willow. She looked wide eyed as she saw Remus in the Forbidden Forest. He wasn't moving like James and the others. She ran out of the castle towards James and the rest of the Marauders. 


	7. Finding Moony

THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Seriously, I am going to be in a mental hospital before I can legally drink. I am writing two stories at once, it is writer's suicide, trust me. So if I all of the sudden start talking about the Chamber of Secrets and Riddle's love for a young Minerva, bear with me, and oh yeah, yell at me in the review. That reminds me, read my other story, Immortality's Fate! What? ::she asks with a sarcastic whine:: I had to pitch my other story some time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The events portrayed in this story are mine, however, Mrs. J.K. Rowling has taking COMPLETE credit! I came up with everything! Hahahaha. wait no, back up, rewind. That wasn't me, it was my alter ego. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Oops, I did that rambling thing..  
  
Chapter Seven- Finding Moony (finally!)  
  
You will finally know where Moony is and why. YAY!!!!  
  
Lily walked to the Whomping Willow. She stood fixed in her spot. There were her boyfriend and his best friend, standing behind it. There was the small, chubby boy named Peter half transformed into a rat. She screamed and James looked over to her.  
  
"CRAP!" yelled Sirius in her direction. He stomped his foot in anger. James put out his hand to control Sirius. Sirius was stubborn and had a temper, though he rarely got angry enough to show it. James looked to his girlfriend and motioned for her to stay there. Peter froze the Willow tree and the others walked under it. When he took his paw off the knot of the tree, he slipped under the swaying branches. He transformed again, eyes wide staring at Lily, and Lily almost fainted, she had been having a problem with that lately.  
  
"C-c-can you all do it? Or is it just Peter to get into Hogsmeade?" she stuttered. James nodded to Sirius and they transformed, synchronizing their movements. Lily fell to her knees, but Padfoot came up to her and nuzzled her arm, he bent to lick her hand, but James gave him a small kick before he could. Lily shook her head in amusement. They were just the Marauder's in animal form. James transformed back to his normal self. He lifted Lily back to her feet. He planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You have to trust us, Lily. Just trust us," he hugged her and she nodded.  
  
"Well, Mr. Prongs, I s'pose you'll be wanting this back," she said slyly. She handed him the map and he sighed in relief. "I trust you James, but, I want to come with you. I have been away from you for too long!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He nodded and bent down to kiss her. But Peter pulled him away in mid-kiss.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean if you are sure than yes. Sirius what do you think?" Peter asked.  
  
"I think Lily has a right to know where we go every month. She is Remus' friend as much as we are," Sirius nodded, "yes, she should know."  
  
"Alright then," James turned to Lily, "Can I see the map?" She handed it over and he his eyes grew large. On the map were four dots standing around the Whomping Willow. They were labeled Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter. What caught James's attention was the fact that the dots were bobbing up and down, even though they were all standing still. He scanned the map. He tapped the map with his wand and said 'grounds'. The Whomping Willow was on the map even when you were on the map of castle. The maps lines rearranged themselves, the dots changed color (to show animals) and names, and a large blue shape appeared in the center. There, in the forest, was a blue dot labeled, REMUS LUPIN. The dot was still, and it was the color for humans. When Remus was a werewolf, the dot was red.  
  
A raindrop suddenly came down on the map. "The moon," was all James could say. The others looked up at the moon. It was gone, covered by clouds. In fact, the whole sky had been covered by clouds. More raindrops fell until the group was fully soaked. They ran towards the forest, seeking shelter among the leaves. The trees offered little comfort. James pointed in the direction Moony was and they ran, dodging the trees. A centaur jumped out of the bushes, "James, and oh-my, Lily!" The centaur, seemingly unsurprised by the fact James was there, was completely shocked to see Lily. "NO! You must get back to the castle! None of you should be here. No stars to gaze at tonight." he trailed off. The centaur was Firenz. Firenz had an odd way of acting like anything but a centaur. Yes, he gazed at the stars, but only occasionally. When asked why, he only said that the stars were wrong before, so why waste time reading on what might be wrong? "Firenz, it is Remus. He is gone. He wasn't at the Shrieking Shack when we came!" Firenz shook his head in shock, stamping his feet in anxiety. "Get on my back then, we'll find him. This is not good. I should have read the stars when I had the chance!" Firenz yelled. They didn't really understand why he was acting so strange. Firenz was a little odd, but he wasn't really this odd. It was just Remus, no one else. To James and the others, this was a big deal, but to a centaur, it was just another human in his forest. They came to clearing and saw a heap in the center. The forest was completely dark and deserted. James and Lily jumped off Firenz at the same time. Sirius and Peter followed. Peter lagged behind, clutching his left arm; he seemed to be out of breath. He fainted. Firenz stepped over Peter as if protecting him. Lily ran to Remus and stroked his hair. He woke up, eyes fluttering. "REMUS! Are you alright?" James cried. Remus rose up and nodded groggily. He suddenly cowered where he was sitting.  
  
"What is it, Remus?" Lily asked. She turned around and a tall figure loomed over them.  
  
"AVADA KE-" but he didn't finish. The figure fell behind. Whatever it was, was looking towards the direction that they had come. Out of the shadows stepped Professor Dumbledore. The man fell back into the forest. He was pulled away from the scene, he was gone. "B-but you can't apparate out of Hogwarts!" cried Lily. "Oh, he can, that man can," said Professor Dumbledore. 


	8. How Dumbledore Knew

Not much to say today!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't have billions of dollars, nuf said.  
  
Chapter Eight- How Dumbledore Knew  
  
Lily was shaking all over. Remus grabbed her hand gracefully, calming her. James held her shoulders and they stood up. Peter woke, and stood. He staggered and Firenz helped steady him. The group tried to return themselves to a somewhat 'normal' stature. Dumbledore distributed chocolate among the group. They felt the warmth brought on by the chocolate and immediately felt better. Sirius was still standing in shock. The man was going to kill them. He had raised his wand and had been about to say Avada Kedavra. Sirius shivered.  
  
"Professor, what happened?" asked a groggy Peter. At this Firenz shuddered. Something about Peter was not right. Firenz sensed what the others were blind to, Peter knew exactly what had happened. "My children, come with me. Even those who saw it may not know what has happened here tonight." he trailed off, sorrow in his voice. They followed Dumbledore to the castle. It offered a false sense of security. They had all felt safe, even when the world around them was being torn apart, at Hogwarts. But yet, they had all almost died on the castle grounds. Peter shook his head painfully. He had always known, since that fateful summer in France three years ago(I am not sure if I wrote this already in previous chpts. But if the amount is wrong, tell me!), that one of his best friends would die. But the reality finally hitting had been too much. His master had been in the woods, and he had shown no mercy for Peter. Peter would have died with the rest of them.  
  
Do not doubt me, young Wormtail, do not doubt me. It shall be your demise, your end, a voice chimed in his ears. Peter nodded, having no idea if Voldemort could hear or understand him. He hung his head in shame.  
  
***  
  
This is what happened in the castle during the Run. So basically like three hours earlier!  
  
Snape watched Lily leave the hospital wing. He had had a small crush on Lily once. When they were in second year, there was something about her. She was gorgeous. There was something, what is the word, REAL about her. She hardly wore make-up and she wasn't stick thin. Her hair was a flaming red, and frankly it was everywhere. It wasn't frizzy just, thick. She was unlike anything seen at Hogwarts. But that was over, he had found Robin. He didn't really like Robin. She was mean. Never to Severus, he wouldn't take that, but she was a complete brat around other people. He watched her pick up a piece of parchment. He heard her mutter the words about her little friends and he had himself a plot for revenge. Severus ran up to a staircase, "Yarvio!" He jumped on the staircase and it changed. He flew up to the teachers dorms and banged on one of the doors. A tall menacing, but weak looking, professor answered the door. "Mr. Snape, to what do I owe the honor of YOU, being out of bed at night? Hmmm?" Professor Dunn inquired. Severus kept his cool, "I, sir, was only trying to protect our fine school from trouble. Mr. Potter and his little band of misfits are out again sir. I was only warning." Dunn's eyes got suddenly wide as he ran to his desk, pulling out a lunar chart. "Oh my! Severus get to bed immediately. Do not try to find James and his friends, do you understand me?" Severus nodded, obviously bewildered. Professor Dunn ran past quickly. He ran to Dumbledore's office. "Professor, it is Remus! James and the others are with him!" whatever Dumbledore was expecting, that wasn't it. "Are you quite sure? Dunn, are you positive? James is out of the castle?" Dunn nodded and Dumbledore ran thorough a wall. Severus did a double-take. Dumbledore had ran through a wall like a ghost. Professor Dunn now turned to Severus, "You shall speak of this to no one! Understand?" Snape nodded, a bit scared. Ever since Sirius had played that prank on him the year before, he had been trying to find a way to get him in trouble. But his plans had been foiled, once again. (oops, cliché!) Dumbledore ran down the steps of the castle towards the clearing where he knew they were. He noticed the moon, hidden beneath clouds, relief flooded him. Remus was human, at least. He kept up his pace, sensing urgency in the air. He reached the clearing, the scene unfolding before his eyes. A man in the shadow began to shout Avada Kedavra when Dumbledore ran in. The man cowered and apparated out of the clearing. The only man with the ability to do so, was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
I know it sounds a little like the Draco stunt in the first book, but I needed it for the plot!! Review please! 


	9. Normalcy

Hi! Please kindly review! BUBBLES over there! Gotta go!  
  
Chapter Nine- Normalcy (I love that word! Especially since it wasn't a word until Roosevelt said it!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape, without realizing it of course, saved the life of his mortal enemies. If he had known this, it would have saved him the trouble of rescuing a skinny little boy thirteen years later. But alas, everything happens for a reason, does it not?  
  
  
  
(just thought that I would put that in.;P)  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James looked around the common room. To his left Sirius sat up reading a book (yes Sirius) and to his right Peter and Remus were playing a game of wizard chess. Peter was looking a little grim because he was loosing miserably. Things seemed back to normal. Lily came swiftly down the spiral staircase.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James! James!" she called. He looked up at her a little confused. "Exam scores are in!" Peter groaned. Sirius presented a little grin. Remus shrugged and James wasn't particularly interested. "Well, just because you four blow off school doesn't mean that I have to too. Are you coming or not?" The boys shrugged and got up, a tad disgruntled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww, lookie, ickle Lily's worried about her grades!" Sirius said, mocking her. Lily put her hands on her hip. James hit Sirius on the back of the head for making fun of his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEFEND ME! I CAN DEFEND MYSELF!" she jokingly yelled at James and in turn hit him on the head. She ran ahead of them smiling smugly. she had a plan. James and Sirius rubbed their heads and followed after her. Remus stood, shaking his head. 'It is as if nothing has happened. But I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way' he thought to himself. Peter was being Peter and stood in the back of the crowd, walking slowly. James held back from the others and put his arm around Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know. none of it could have been avoided. It would have happened anyway. It was fate. Trust me. well, I suppose it could have been avoided if we didn't break hundreds of school rules in the process!" James said trying to cheer up his friend. Peter nodded and didn't say anything. James ran after the others and Peter followed, trying to keep up. Things had indeed returned to normal. Soon they arrived at the great hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hall hadn't been decorated yet for the end-of-term feast. Instead the enchanted ceiling above was a gorgeous light blue. A few puffy clouds flew past; one was the shape of a bunny. Unlit torches lined the walls. The tables were empty except for the head table that had enchanted boxes that covered every inch of the table. The boxes were different colors for the different houses. There were about fourteen boxes to each house and around fifty all together. The five found an unoccupied, Gryffindor, box; most of the students hadn't come yet, and lined up. Lily was first, of course. She walked up to the box and shouted at the top of her lungs "LILY EVANS!". Out of the box came three sheets of paper and she left and went to the side to wait for the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"REMUS LUPIN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"PETTER PETTIGREW!" They decided to wait until they got out of the rapidly crowding Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go to the lake," suggested Remus. The others agreed and the headed out the front doors into the warmth of the mid-June summer. They headed for the lake where the giant squid that resided in the lake, was sunbathing. It stretched it's long tentacles on the shore, basking in the sunlight. Sirius plopped down on the ground and the others followed suit. Peter was looking around, trying to find an excuse not to take out his.  
  
  
  
"Full marks in charms!" Lily exclaimed. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course. you ALWAYS get full marks in charms!" he whined. His charms marks were mediocre and not very good. He sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you got a really good score in Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Full marks in Herbology!" Lily comforted. Remus just mocked her and stuffed the papers into his pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who doesn't get full marks in Herbology, Lil?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
Peter whimpered, "I didn't.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius who was behind Peter mouthed, 'He really is an idiot isn't he!' Peter however, saw his reflection and turned to hit Sirius. (why does everyone want to hit Sirius???) Sirius dodged the blow and rolled over to James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice marks," Sirius commented, his head looking up, under James' arm. "Full marks in DADA, potions, and ooo, sorry about those charms marks.. Only eighty-eight percent!"  
  
  
  
"Oh just shut-up Sirius! What did you get anyway?" James asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhh, yeah.. That is for me to know and you to find out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, whatever, give it here!" James grabbed the paper, his eyes grew wide. "Damn, I knew you where smart, but no that smart! Full marks in everything except potions, and you got a ninety-five!" The others looked at him with disbelief. Lily looked at him with jealousy. Now she really had to get back at him!  
  
  
  
  
  
What is she going to do? What is going to happen at graduation? Will Voldie make an appearance? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of The Secrets We Tell! lilolu 


	10. The Prank and The SoCalled Reprimand

The fifth Harry Potter book is out in June!!!! Yipee! This is fact. not fiction. Just believe me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
All the marauders were shocked at Sirius's marks. They couldn't remember any of his grades much. Just that they were good. He shrugged it off as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Though they wanted to press him further, they decided it was best not to. Things didn't change between the group. Everyone seemed to get over it as the graduation ceremony approached. It was a day that every seventh year anticipated and dreaded. It was the day when they could leave school and embark out into the real world. It was also the day the friendships were lost. Securities that had been so real at Hogwarts were going to be pulled away. To the Marauders and Lily, however, this security had been lost that night in the forest. Their friendship would never be lost, their destinies held them together.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I would like to explain something about Destiny, which is a reoccurring theme in this short story. Destiny is a secret sort of thing. No one knows their destiny and it isn't set in stone. Your destiny may be in short, to break that destiny, and live your own life. This is the case with Sirius and Peter. Destiny is not given out freely either. In Lily's case, she was never supposed to know. Just a little note on destiny. Thank you!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End-of-Year feast was wonderfully decorated in blue in yellow. Ravenclaw had won the house championship this year. (a/n: NOT GRYFFINDOR OR SLYTHERIN!) The Slytherin table was looking particularly glum this year, as usual. James went up to the Gryffindor table where Sirius was already sitting. He gently slipped something onto the table beside Sirius and walked over to congratulate the Ravenclaws.  
  
  
  
"Superb job, really great! OY, PENNY!" he called to the Ravenclaw keeper, "Sorry 'bout that last Quidditch match. really!" She nodded her head and smiled. James was popular everywhere, including with some of the Slytherins, after all, they weren't all bad. James waved to some of his Slytherin friends, Annett Mcloose and her brother Kirk. They waved back, as did some of the other Slytherins.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a sly, slippery voice came from behind him, "What not expelled yet Potter? I would have thought you would be outa here by now. Or are the teachers too blind by your suck-up glow?" James turned on his heel to face Snape and Lucius, their girlfriends gone off somewhere else.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, guys, I am so sorry!" James retorted, drawing out the 'so' sympathetically. "Did your girlfriends finally see, oh I don't know, what annoyingly, disgusting excuses for men you are? And Snape, hanging around a fifth year are we. isn't that classy!" James turned back around and headed back to the Gryffindor table, watching gleefully in one of the mirrors as Lucius lunged for him.  
  
  
  
Snape held the fifth year back as James walked to the Gryffindor table. "You can't attack him! The teachers will have you for it. did you ever think of that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PRICE THAT IS ON HIS HEAD!" Lucius yelled back at Snape. A few Slytherins looked at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Practicing the play!" his voice quieted. "What are you talking about? Why is there a price on his head, Lucius?" Snape eyed the boy suspiciously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Voldemort wants him dead. He is at the top of the list, along with that Hufflepuff, Bones. Two students stand between Voldemort and complete Immortality! Don't you see?" Lucius's voice was harsh and at the same time, incredibly weak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do you know this?" Snape had calmed, so Voldemort was behind it all.  
  
  
  
Lucius pulled up his sleeve and showed Severus a skull and snake tattoo. Snape's eyes grew wide. "I am a Death Eater, Severus. I went through the Initiation and now I have my rewards!" Lucius grabbed Snape's cloak and clutched it with all his strength, "He is gaining power. No one is safe from his wrath, but join his group, join us, and you will be far more protected than any spell could provide!" Snape sat considering what Lucius had just told him, when he felt something hit his head followed by a great slime creeping down his back. Snape fumed, his face as red as Charlie Weasley's hair, who was a second year, laughing his head off. Severus clenched his fists and looked menacingly behind him. There at the Gryffindor table was Remus in a fit of hysterical laughs. Beside him sat Sirius, who wasn't even looking at Snape, but was so obviously laughing. Peter too was giggling. Lily was crying through gasps on James's shoulder, trying as hard as he could to compose himself. The only people not laughing in the room were the teachers and Snape's band of friends. Though Professor Sprout and Flitwick were hiding their faces, it seemed they thought that Snape deserved it.  
  
  
  
Through clenched teeth, Severus whispered over to Lucius, "I wish to join you band of Death Eaters or whatever the hell they are." Lucius nodded.  
  
  
  
The Marauders sat laughing hysterically unable to control themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahem!" someone cleared their throats behind Remus, James, and Lily. When Sirius and Peter suddenly became quiet, the other three turned around simultaneously.  
  
  
  
"Uh-oh!" Peter whispered when he saw McGonagall's face.  
  
  
  
"Uh-oh is right Mr. Pettigrew! All five of you! In my office!" she said shrilly.  
  
  
  
"Don't make Lily come; she didn't have anything to do with it! It was all our idea!" James called in defense of his girlfriend. She nodded okay and let Lily stay. On the way to her office he turned around and blew her a kiss. She caught it and in a most cheesy and romantic movie way, blew one back.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, McGonagall! It was an end of year prank, can't we let it go?" Remus cried. To their disbelief she nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That isn't why I called you to my office; you just gave me a time to do it," they arrived at her office. "James wait outside please!" she added. The others looked at him and he shrugged. They walked in her office.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, McGonagall?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes? And I would appreciate it if you called me Professor, thank you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right then, Professor, what is this about, because the last time you dragged one of us away, he found out that You-Know-Who killed his parents. Then You-Know-Who tried to kill us!" the others were nodding. "Now, I don't know about them, but I fear for my life here! Being in a teacher's office, honestly!" McGonagall chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is what I want to talk to you about. But don't worry; you need not worry about your life! I promise." she trailed off, it was hard to say this to adults so young. "What I called you here for was that, well, James is on his own now, and so is Lily." The others looked at each other. They had never asked Lily about what had happened. They were shocked that the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had killed her parents, they were muggles. "I need you to watch out for them. They are going through rough times and are in danger. In danger." she repeated herself. The others nodded.  
  
  
  
"We will do whatever it takes! They are our best friends, we love them like family!" Sirius said and the others nodded in agreement, even if Peter's was a little feeble. She nodded and shooed them out of the office. "Go on back to the feast then, and see you at graduation!"  
  
Sorry this isn't about the graduation as promised! That will be in the next two chapters! I really, really promise! Well Chapter 11 is called Lily's Revenge and Chapter 12 will be Graduation! Lilolu ;). 


	11. Lily's Revenge

.................................... .................................... .................................... dot, dot, dot.. I don't know what that is about... oO, bubbles.  
  
Chapter 11- Lily's Revenge (as promised! ;)  
  
The End of Year Fest went as normal, the seventh years sat joyously enjoying their second to last feast in their beloved castle. The Marauders came back and Lily looked at them confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened? There's no was she gave you detention on the last week of school. Remus shook his head no. "That's good, so what was it about then? Did she yell at you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it was more like the traditionally recent 'You need to protect Lily and James speech'. How come you never told us what happened?" Sirius asked. Lily suddenly got very pale. "Oh! Sorry Lily, I didn't mean."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no, it's okay! Don't worry, I was just thinking about Petunia!" everyone except James looked at her, a little confused. "My sister!" she replied to their looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister. Why did that make you pale?" Peter asked quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, well, she wasn't my real sister, I was adopted," she said her head down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ADOPTED!" Remus cried. "You didn't tell us that either. Lily, what secrets are you keeping from us?" Lily shrugged, unsure of how to answer. There was something ebbing at her very soul, something that she hadn't told anyone at the table or for that matter anyone at all. The only ones who knew were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Voldemort himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't know." she trailed off. "Petunia knew, she sent me a howler and I had to open it in the hallway, oh it was dreadful!" Lily almost broke down in tears right there. The other students were mingling and didn't notice. James took her in his arms and kissed her on the head. She started to cry but managed to compose herself enough when Dumbledore began his traditional speech.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Another year gone by, ah, it is true. I will miss you all. I only hope that the school will be open another year, now that the barriers have been broken." at this many murmurs filled the Great Hall. This was NOT the speech that they were used to. Why was Dumbledore so solemn? How could he be so pessimistic? If he was unsure of the future, what was there from keeping the wizarding world from crumbling? He continued, "What I mean to say is this.. You all are the future and what the future is like, is up to you! Never give in to temptations reserve. The good are protected. I know that this isn't the traditional speech that you are used to, but these times are no longer traditional. The world has broken in two, and I only hope that you will choose the right path to take. As for now; Today is a gift, that is why we call it the present!" there were a few feeble laughs, but not as there normally would have been. "I would have given anything to not have told you what I must, but it had to be done. I believe that you are all mature enough, though some more then others..." at this he looked plainly at James the others, the twinkle back in his eyes. The smiled back at him when he continued his speech, "I call on you to defend what you know as free and right, please. But today is a day for celebration, and I regret having to inform you of what you must do, but that is it. I wish for you to now enjoy your innocence, begin the feast!" there were few talking when Dumbledore stood up once more, "Oh, one more word, whoever switched the tea in the teachers lounge with Popup Potion, HAHA! I salute you!" As he said this, he hiccupped a bubble. (a/n: POPUP POTION= a Popup Potion is a potion that makes BUBBLES pop out of you ears and make you speak bubbles for hours.) This seemed to break the ice, everyone broke out laughing, really having no clue as to who it was. People seeming to think that it was either James, Remus, or Sirius came up to congratulate them, but they assured them it was not of their doing. They shrugged at each other and then looked towards the end of the Gryffindor table where a small second year with flaming red hair was laughing his head off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you have a successor James!" cried Lily between laughs. They filled their faces and stuffed their stomachs and soon it was time to head back up to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"James!" Lily suppressed giggles. To her left was her good friend Mina Kirrana, standing with an empty pillowcase. "Come one!" Lily whispered. They stood outside the boy's bathroom, Lily and Mina about to complete their plan of revenge. They pushed open the door, making sure that all the boys were in the shower. They were and their clothes covered the benches in the middle of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Mina told her friend. Lily motioned for her to be quiet. They tried to hold back the giggles of her plans. Suddenly she heard a voice, making her jump. It was only Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on! The ceremony is starting in fifteen minutes!" they heard Peter call. Lily and Mina were already finished getting ready. There hair was done up gorgeously and they were wearing their best school robes. Lily had on a tiny amount of make-up on, her eyes a gorgeous peach that complemented her deep emerald eyes. She was beautiful. Mina was wearing a little too much make-up, but then again, she always did. The grabbed the boys' clothes and left the bathroom, the clothes in the pillowcase and ran back to the common room, giggling the password. They ran in and sat down on one of the empty poof chairs. They waited to hear the yell of one of the boys. They indeed heard a yell come from the direction of the boys' bathroom. The two girls were on the floor rolling in laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on! The ceremony is starting in fifteen minutes!" Peter yelled through the sound of showers. It was the unspoken guy code that you didn't talk when others were in the shower (a/n: I made this up, I don't really knows if it is true. who knows what goes on in guys restrooms!). He jumped out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around him. "Guys, did you take my clothes, again?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus stuck his head out of the shower, "Do you never stop talking? And no, we didn't!" he said, frustrated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius followed Peter and stepped out of the shower, "Uh, guys, none of our clothes are here!" James and Remus were not far out of the shower.  
  
  
  
"LILY!" James yelled a smirk of amusement on his face.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Remus, how are we going to get out of this bathroom with out being seen?" Sirius said. Remus began to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We aren't, but I bet Lily and Mina did this and are in the common room right now, laughing their heads off!" Remus replied. With towels wrapped around them, they left the bathroom, heads held high. They passed a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls, who were giggling loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH, DON'T GIRLS DO ANYTHING BUT GIGGLE?" Sirius yelled at them, obviously embarrassed. This only made them giggle harder. He clenched his fist and groaned. The scurried off, in a fit of giggles. James on the other hand nodded his head hello at anyone who he passed. Remus winked at Professor McGonagall as she passed them, shaking her head in amusement. Peter just stood back, walking as quickly as he could and still stay behind the others. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Periwinkle Pixies!" Sirius said quickly, trying to get in the common room, but the Fat Lady only sat there. "Well, aren't you going to let us in?" She shook her head no. "Well, why not?" Sirius yelled. Both James and Remus found it most amusing that Sirius be so embarrassed. "The password has changed!" she called in her deep voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius was turning red in the face, "What do you mean the password has changed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean exactly what I say!" she said, but there was something funny about her voice as if she was holding back a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
James spoke up, "Wait, LILY! OPEN THE PORTRAIT HOLE RIGHT NOW!" In a few moments the portrait hole swung open and there stood a radiant Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, I don't know if I should give you back these!" she held up the pillowcase of clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
James was smiling, "Lily I will get you back for this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, no you won't, James Potter! This is for seven years of torment! The ink-spitting quills, the Smokey Gumballs, the Teeth Blackening Caramels, and you know James, it is because of you that I don't wear make- up, I am always afraid that you will jinx it in some kind of way!" And she turned on her heal and the Portrait Hole closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no, no! Please, Ms. Fat Lady, let us in!" Sirius cried when the Portrait Hole slammed shut in his face. When she shook her head no Sirius turned on his head to face James. "This is all your fault!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh whatever, Sirius, you are as bad as he is! And you know this is quite good, quite funny!" Remus laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, quite good, quite funny, my ass!" Sirius mimicked. Peter laughed as did James, it was really humorous when you looked at it. Four guys, standing out in the middle of a castle hallway in towels, dripping wet. How much funnier could you get? Just then a sixth year, Michael Longbottom (a/n: this is supposed to Neville's father and I couldn't remember if JK gave a name! let me know in the review!) The Marauders didn't even realize that he was there until they heard his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsk-tsk, gentlemen!" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius looked up from his feet, which he had been studying intimately after another group of girls had walked by, "Oh, thank you! You are going to let us in aren't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Michael said with a smirk. Sirius groaned and began to bang his head on the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop, stop, stop, Sirius!" Peter told him. Sirius didn't listen and continued to bang his head on the wall, making a low thumping sound. "Oh, please, Michael? The ceremony is going to start in five minutes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
James spoke up, his negotiation side taking over, "There may be some gags that we can bribe someone with, lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"GO!? You are truly kidding." but James silenced Sirius's whiny remark with a wave of his hand that Michael couldn't see.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now while we excuse my demented friend here," James said pointing at Sirius. "After all, he was hitting his head against the wall a few seconds ago! Maybe you would be interested in some pranks and or candy supply from Hogsmeade?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael considered this for a moment, "That would be great, but all the Hogsmeade trips are over! How would you get it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know just yet, but I sign it in my blood, that I will get it for you!" James promised. Michael nodded and said the password and they ran in the common room. In a hurriedly fashion and went to get ready for the graduation, all the while Lily and Mina sat laughing deviously at their revenge!  
  
  
  
  
  
Good, I hope it made everyone laugh, can't you see it??? All four of them?? Well don't forget to leave a review! ~Lilolu 


	12. Graduation

I think that the graduation part of this is a little boring, but keep reading, IT GETS A LOT BETTER! I promise! ;) (there is some action!)  
  
Capitúlo Doce- Graduación Trans. Chapter Twelve- Graduation  
  
By the time the boys had finished getting ready, which had only taken about ten minutes, everyone downstairs had already left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, you would have thought that she would have stuck around for a while, you know, after what she did to us! I mean honestly, we were in." his voice reduced to a whisper, "towels!" At this Remus broke out laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" Remus was gasping for breath, he couldn't stand it anymore. So Sirius was completely afraid of girls, no wonder he hadn't had a girlfriend in ages.. James shook his head and Peter laughed. "STOP!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, we were just joking you! We didn't know you were so.... insecure!" Remus replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I-I'm not INSECURE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you are!" At this Sirius lunged for Remus, but Remus backed out of the way and Sirius fell flat on his face. "Sirius, are you okay??" Remus' voice was so falsely mother-like that James almost threw up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're late!" James claimed, looking at his watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something new and different! I don't like wearing these pretty clothes!" Peter cried picking at his robes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pretty clothes? You are joking right?" Remus was forcing a laugh back down his throat, resulting in a snort. Peter's face was turning white, rather then red, with embarrassment. "Let us go to Hogsmeade tonight and purchase some gorgeous ladies night gowns so you can feel 'pretty' comfortably. how does that sound?" James snorted and Peter headed out into the hallway alone. Sirius turned and followed him, saying a very girly 'hmph!' as he went.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, someone is on a roll tonight!" James mocked. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, I am too scared to say anything to you, James, you'll go tell Lily and she'll rip up my homework or something** and then steal my clothes again!" At that Remus ran out of the common room before James could realize exactly what he had said. It didn't take James long and he followed Remus out the Portrait Hole gaining on him. When he caught up with him, he shook up his hair, ruining five minutes of work. Remus turned around and did the same. They soon caught up with Peter and Sirius who laughed insanely at the two's mussed up hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, everyone! As you know, I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts! Welcome back to the alumni and welcome for the first time parents who did not attend! I am pleased to have everyone here!" Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly, the hall completely quiet, intent on listening to the respected man's speech. Even the few muggles that were there realized the great deal of admiration that he deserved. Dumbledore continued, "If you would please, will Lily Evans of Gryffindor and Marcus Li of Ravenclaw please come up!" Lily and a tall, lanky Asian boy with dark features walked up to the stage that had been magiked in the Hall. "Our Head Boy and Girl ladies and gentlemen!" The hall burst into applause and Lily began her speech, Marcus waiting his turn. When she reached the podium, James was no where in sight. She gazed around the audience; she couldn't find any of the Marauders. Mina waved at her from one of the rows. She mouthed hi to her and began to speak. But before she could get out more then a welcome, the door slammed open.  
  
  
  
  
  
"PETER!" Remus tried to say quietly. "Just announce it to the whole bloody hall while you're at it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww, Remmy's going through his 'time of month' isn't he?" Sirius mocked. Remus turned around to say something back, but then he realized the whole hall was watching them, including Dumbledore. They walked to some empty seats in the back, all with red faces. As if nothing had happened they continued on with the graduation ceremony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily gave her speech followed by Marcus. Then Professor McGonagall took over the stage. She took out a long scroll from her robes and began to read off of it, "The following students have received top grades in each house, it is awarded to two boys and two girls from each house. It is a very exciting and highly respected award! I am pleased to announce the following students from Hufflepuff have achieved high marks: MORGAN UFEYN!" a tall girl with short honey hair walked up to the podium and received her certificate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"TARA JAMESON!" McGonagall continued. "Congratulations girls!" They shook hands and walked to the side. "Now for the gentlemen:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"PATRICK O'DOUBERLY and KIM HUANG!" The two boys came up and received the award, and stood with the girls underneath the Hufflepuff flag. "And now, from Slytherin! PAULA FLINT, JAQUELIN SANDSA, HARRIS McKIN, and JOHN FAVRIER!" The four students dressed in green robes walked up and stood under the giant flag.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gryffindors get ready! LILY EVANS, DANA RO, RICHARD LaRENE, and SIRIUS BLACK!" when Sirius's name was called the hall was filled with silence. The incredibly handsome, if not a little shy around the opposite sex, whom had never seemed studious, AND had always been playing pranks, had never come off as smart, and he knew it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he went up to the plinth, Sirius whispered in James's ear, "You were supposed to get better grades then me, not make it so that I look all smart!" James shrugged and congratulated his friend. "Oh, shut-up!" He walked up all eyes on him, including Dumbledore. Dumbledore's expression was pleasantly surprised, whereas everyone else was just plain shocked. Sirius groaned under his breath and made his way up to the stage. He put on his best fake smile and went to stand next to Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sirius, you look like you're constipated!" she commented under her breath, keeping her smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Same to you!" he replied, obviously upset that everyone knew his little secret. Everyone clapped and soon the Ravenclaws were up and they could sit back down. Sirius, almost running, was the first one back in his seat, even if his seat was all the way in the back. Dumbledore chuckled as he made his way back up to the dais.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Congratulations to all of you! I am very pleased to announce that this year out of four hundred students; three hundred and eighty-seven have been able to move on into the real world. Now if you do not receive your graduation certificate today, I hope you realize that you get another year of feasts!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bet I don't get a certificate!" Peter whispered to his friends. James shrugged, Sirius just sat back and scowled, and Remus tried to offer some condolences.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you aren't in Hufflepuff! You are in Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess." But by the time Dumbledore had gotten to the P's, Sirius had gone up one more time, much to his dismay, and Remus had gotten his certificate. Dumbledore called out Ollie Palov, Hannah Penika, Bob Pellidew, and then he went straight to James Potter. Peter hung his head in shame.  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least you didn't get THIS stupid award!" cried Sirius holding up a crumpled certificate.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your mum isn't going to be very pleased when she sees that, now is she Sirius?" James asked when he got back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you ever think about someone other then yourself? Hm? Honestly!" Remus scolded. Sirius shrugged and went back to scowling. "Um, Dumbledore is right, you do still have the feasts and we know how much you love them! And we'll come visit you!" The others nodded. Before long they noticed that Dumbledore had said the same name three times.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He said it once more, "MIA THRUIN?" Remus knew this girl very well. She was a Ravenclaw and they had gone out together for more that a year. But he had broken up with her when she had almost found him as a full werewolf. He didn't want to risk that with her. They had stayed very good friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Help! Someone, help us!" Remus stood up, and looked for the person who had shouted it. Someone had opened the doors in the same fashion that Peter had. The person collapsed in a heap in the doorway. Dumbledore and McGonagall ran off the stage to the boy. It was a sixth year Ravenclaw, Gregory Tamborae. James, Sirius, and Remus stood up, as they were closest to the boy. His robes were covered in mud and he had a scrape across his face. They ran out into the hallway while Peter sat frozen in his seat. The teachers shooed them away and they went out into the hallway to see if Mia was out there, but she was no where to be found.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go back in there James!" Sirius hissed under his breath. James shook his head no. "YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO! WHAT IF THIS HAS TO DO WITH HIM?" James reluctantly went back in, everyone was standing on their tip toes to see what was happening, but no one except the Marauders had dared to get out of their seats. James ran to the boy, Dumbledore letting him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you see?" as Dumbledore questioned the boy, Lily came running up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James! What has happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We aren't sure; Sirius and Remus are out in the hall!" She ran out of the room to the hall before the teachers could stop her. James heard her say something to Remus, and then they heard her scream, Gregory silent the entire time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GASP! What is going to happen? Why did Lily scream? What has she seen? What is the story behind Lily ripping up homework? Is Mia alive? More importantly, who is Mia? Will Remus's heart be broken? Well, what do you think? All these questions and more answered next time in Chapter Thirteen- Mia's Story! 


	13. She Said She Still Loved You

I changed the title; I didn't like it, so sue me!  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen- She Said She Still Loved You  
  
"OH NO! NO, NO, NO!" Lily's voice filled the hallway. Dumbledore and McGonagall ran to the corridor, followed closely by James and Gregory, who managed to get up from where he collapsed. Professor Dunn came to the door and kept everyone in the auditorium.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, if it is needed, the Apparating Spells can be taken off. But please stay calm until we can assess the situation!" he yelled, trying to control the rowdy crowd. The group outside stood shocked at Lily. There was nothing there. Lily was standing in the middle of the hallway, screaming at nothing. She collapsed to the ground still screaming. Minerva McGonagall went to grab her up and take her to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO! DO NOT MOVE HER!" Dumbledore yelled in McGonagall's direction. Then Lily jumped up and started running down the maze of corridors, the small group following behind. James was closest, trying to see what was going on, but for some reason, not even Sirius or Remus could keep up very close to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"LILY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" but her only response was her cry. Tears streamed down her face, she sobbed as she ran. Dumbledore seemed to understand, but there was no time for him to help her, all he could do was follow. They reached the front doors, and she ran out of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, stay here," Dumbledore said stopping him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I cannot stay here when my girlfriend goes out to get herself killed by some secret she is keeping from us!" Dumbledore nodded, and couldn't find it in himself to say no. They caught up with the others. Everyone was silent, even the tears that streamed down Lily's face had no sobs to accompany them. She collapsed in the middle of the grounds and pointed towards the forbidden forest, where they could just make out something at the foot of the forest. Remus ran up to the pile, which turned out to be Mia. He lifted her up, her head lolled to the side, she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Mia, what happened to you? Mia wake up, please don't leave me. I still love you!" Remus's eyes were no longer dry and neither were McGonagall's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore, how this happen?" Minerva cried through gasps.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but I think that Lily and Gregory can tell us," he replied. The others looked to Lily and then to Gregory, whom the others had forgotten was even there. He sat next to Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily spoke through her tears, "She said she still loved you!" Remus collapsed to his knees in front of Lily. Mia lay on a stretcher that floated beside Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Remus asked as Lily clutched her right arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE STILL LOVED YOU!" Gregory yelled. "DON'T YOU SEE? THAT IS WHAT KILLED HER!" Lily let go of her right arm and gently touched his arm, putting the other to her lips, which seemed to be done with great difficulty.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I shall explain!" she crooned to him as if he were a baby. "James, did I ever tell you why my parents were killed?" He shook his head no, "Only that they were next on the list!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"James the trees have ears, the walls have eyes, and Voldemort has his spies. When I was two years old," at this she raised her sleeve. "My parents realized what they were doing was awful, and they became spies. But what was done was done, and they couldn't change it." She finished rolling up her sleeve and everyone in the field gasped at what they saw.  
  
Sorry this is kinda short, but I wanted there to be an enticing cliffhanger.! DUM DUM DUUUUM 


	14. The Dark Mark

Chapter Fourteen----The Dark Mark  
  
There on Lily's right arm was the Dark Mark.  
  
  
  
  
  
"LILY! You are a Death Eater?" James asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me finish James! What they could not make undone was this. I was only one when they did it, they were still loyal then. But when they became spies, they could no longer keep me in their home, so they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle and my cousin Petunia. Petunia and I were best friends. Then, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came and killed my aunt and uncle and I feel that she will never forgive me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never knew exactly what it meant, only that sometimes it was a mere shadow and other times, it turned a deep, deep black, and it hurt so bad!" James came over and put his arms gently around Lily, careful not to touch the mark. "I would never wear bathing suits without a shirt to cover my arm. I hated it. One day I even tried to cut it off, when I was ten. But then I met Dumbledore. He told me everything would be alright and I would be in a place where it wouldn't hurt anymore. And he was right; it didn't hurt for six years." She hung her head in shame as if it were her fault she had this.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But this year, it flared up again. I was furious, and I didn't understand why, then I knew. My aunt and uncle were dead. That had made it flare up, we don't know why." She broke down. She sobbed on James's shoulder, all the while Remus sat kneeled before her. Gregory grabbed a handful of grass in sorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, why was Mia killed?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING? IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Gregory yelled, Remus slightly taken aback.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is no one's fault," Dumbledore called.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The trees have eyes, the walls have ears, and Voldemort has spies," Lily trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir if I may," Sirius spoke up for the first time. "I think that I understand!" Dumbledore nodded his head and Sirius continued. "It is all to get to you James! Don't you see? He wants you, so he gets to us. First Lily's aunt and uncle are killed, then Remmy's girlfriend! We are too well protected, so he won't kill us, but will hit us where it hurts." Sirius was correct. Minerva put her hand to her mouth, a little shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But how did he even know that we were still in love? We broke up a long time ago!" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gregory raised his head, "I have been going out with her since the beginning of the year. We went to the Yule Ball together. Then tonight, we were walking across the edge of the forest and she told me that she was still in love with you. I didn't quite understand, but then, someone jumped out of the trees and I tried to pull her away, but she was running too slowly!" His eyes filled with tears at the memory. "Then I ran to the Hall and here we are. I knew the graduation was going on, so I ran in there to get help. All I saw was the green light and then Mia fell," he couldn't go any further. James was confused. His friends lives were being torn apart and it was his fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, I know what you are thinking. It isn't your fault!" Sirius yelled through the silence that had followed Gregory's retelling of the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can't stop being friends with you!" Remus said. Lily looked at her boyfriend, shocked at what he was trying to get Remus, Sirius, and Peter to do. When James nodded his head yes, Remus's voice became angry. "NO! You were always there for us, even when it put you in danger, now, just because we are in danger, doesn't mean we stop being friends!" his voice once again returned to normal, "You will always be our friend!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remmy's right, we will always be your friends, and we will do everything in our power to protect you!" Sirius said and it was true.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is nothing more that we can do here. Mia is gone. Not even I can revive the Avada Kedavra curse," Dumbledore's voice trailed off as he began to make his solemnly up to the castle. The others followed, the second time that the false security had been broken.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogsmeade Station was packed to bursting with students. Peter had been shocked, if not a little too shocked, that Voldemort had been behind the events the previous night. His eyes filled with some unidentifiable emotion that the others were too out of the real world to notice. Lily walked around, quietly clutching her arm as she went. Sirius and Remus were still trying to convince James that they were meant to be friends by playing numerous pranks on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on James! Lets make the end of our innocent childhood enjoyable!" Sirius said. At this James snorted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You haven't been innocent since, well never!" Sirius gave him a look that said 'look who's talking' and James just laughed, his spirits lifted. James put one arm around Lily and she smiled, letting go of her arm. Peter grinned at James who smiled back, and put his arm around his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think that I am glad that I am putting you all in danger, you know that?" James commented as they searched for an empty compartment. The soon found one and sat down. Before long Michael Longbottom and a girl named Lari walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LILY! Guess what?" Lari screamed as she ran into the compartment. "I am engaged!" and she held up her hand showing a gorgeous ring. Lily gasped and held the hand closer examining the stone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful! Oh my!" she exclaimed. James looked cross-eyed at Michael as he sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James glared at him, "I was going to propose to Lily on the train!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oo, sorry buddy! I didn't know! Forgive me?" Michael apologized.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's alright; I can do it in a nice fancy restaurant now!" James said. Michael nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're getting married as soon as we get out of school! We can hardly wait!" Lari nodded. They were so happy, oblivious to what had happened. There were only rumors about, and no one was really about to believe that Voldemort had come onto the school grounds. Mia's death was blamed on many things, but no one except the ones who saw what had happened knew exactly why she had died. Suddenly, the group of friends in the compartment heard a tapping at the window. Looking in at them with beady eyes was a small, hyper owl. James snapped open the window and they realized it was carrying two letters. One was dropped into Sirius's lap and the other into James's. They both looked, puzzled, at their friends who shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius was the first to open his letter. As soon as he opened it, a pair of wonderfully folded underwear burst out of the envelope. His face grew red as he realized that they were his own. Everyone in the car rolled in laughter, especially Remus. If possible, his face go even redder when he learned it was Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I will get you back for this, Remus Lupin!" Sirius threatened under his breath. Remus just laughed hysterically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally he managed a few words, "Go ahead, James, open yours!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to!" he said through laughs. "What have you done to me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just read it!" Lily said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine!" he opened the letter and began to read. "James, "Now that school is ended and there is no homework for Lily to rip up, I can fully get you back for those seven long years! Read this story that I have provided, you will find it most amusing! Trust me!" The story that followed was long and boring. But when he had finished, everyone in the compartment, except for James and Remus, were hysterical. Remus leaned back with a smirk across his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily covered her mouth to attempt to stop laughing, "Honey, check my mirror!" And she handed him a small pink mirror from her purse. When he saw his face, his eyes grew wide. Anywhere there was room, something was drawn on his face. Around his eyes were glasses, whiskers were coming from his nose, and his eyebrows had become a uni-brow, above his lips was a beauty mark and for some insane reason, he suddenly had sideburns. All of it was drawn in a black permanent marker that he felt he would have to magic off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"REMUS!" James laughed. "That was good, real funny! I guess I needed that." The rest of the train ride was spent laughing and telling jokes, reminiscing on the last seven years, and looking to the future. When the train reached King's Cross, Lily sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, Lil?" Sirius asked. She shrugged trying to find the right words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It feels like we are leaving behind our life, you know? Now there is no where to go," she sighed once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you and James come live with me until you get up on your feat again? You know, since I've already got my own place!" Lily nodded and looked to James who smiled and blew her a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
So ends their protected life at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
More acomin'! I promise! Don't forget to drop a note :P!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Lilolu 


	15. Part 1 A Crucible

I have been in writers block since the last chappie, and well, this didn't even come to me until about five minutes ago! And oh yea, the title has double meanings! Just like the play! Aren't I creative? English has its uses, trust me folkies! And I got the name for Sirius's cousin from the book too! Even though, Abby in my story doesn't become a hooker in Boston. I promise. For some reason though her character reminds me of Kate from A Knight's Tale. I don't know why!  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen- Part 1- A Crucible  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily's heart lifted as she looked out of the car window. Before her stood a row of condos where Sirius lived with his cousin Abigail. They pulled out in front of the last flat and the car came to a stop. They were tall brick and very quaint. James placed his arm around Lily and gently kissed her on the top of her head. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door, waiting patiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few moments Sirius answered the door, "Oy! I was wondering when you guys would show up!" He cried as he Lily threw her arms around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know we can't send owls! It is dead depressing with no one to talk to!" Lily complained as she saw Abby come up behind her cousin quietly. "Hi darlin'! I am Lily!" Abby and Lily shook hands as they met for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Abby! Long-time-no-see!" James said as he hugged the small girl. She was short and very Irish (a/n: um, dark Irish, not your typical red hair . how dare thee stereotype!). Her eyes and hair were dark brown and freckles sprinkled her nose giving her a girly appearance. She was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts in one week.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius led them into a quaint kitchen, "Remmy's coming tomorrow, he had something to do tonight!" It has seemed like years since they had seen each other, but only really a month and a half. James and Lily had been taking care of matters with Dumbledore and they had a plan. Everything would be alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
James sat down at the small table and grabbed a handful of pretzels from a clear barrel on the counter next to where he sat. "So Sirius," he commented as he looked around, "Have we got a little touch for decorating?" The kitchen was decorated gorgeously in a beach theme.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a loud snigger came from the other side of the table, "Sirius, decorate? Obviously you have never seen his room! All white walls and clothes all over the floors. I need something to busy myself over the summer so I decorate!" She said as Sirius nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I am not that, ummm, what's the word? Gifted with the decorating touch!" he laughed. No one had changed. The news of Voldemort gaining more followers and killing another everyday didn't seem to faze them. While sitting around the table reminiscing, an owl tapped gently on the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
James opened the window and let in the bird. It dropped the letter on the table, picked up some pretzel crumbs and flew back out. Sirius picked up the letter and opened it gingerly. It read:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius, Abby, and James, Lily, and Remus if you are there:  
  
  
  
  
  
I will be arriving tomorrow around nine in the morning. I can't wait to see everyone again! A month and ½ seems like forever! I'll see you tomorrow, just giving you a heads up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is going to be just like old times!" Lily exclaimed, ecstatic. "Come on, Abby, lets go have some girl talk!" The two girls walked into the den while Sirius and James stayed at the table, watching them as they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
James pulled his eyes away from Lily and looked to Sirius, "So Sirius, any ladies in your life?" James's face drew into a smirk as he said hit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius shook his head and laughed slightly, "Actually there is, I think you know her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHO?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you promise not to laugh?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why would I laugh?" James replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question, and because, you are James!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise not laugh!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, she is still in school, a seventh year. Her name is Bridget Finnegan," he told James sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
James shrugged, she was cute, a stereotypical Irish girl and very sweet. So Sirius wasn't a lost cause as he thought. That night Abigail and Lily cooked a wonderful supper and they all went peacefully to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud knock was heard throughout the house. Lily and Abigail had been up since sunrise and Lily was sipping coffee as Abby drank orange juice. Lily jumped when she heard it, and Abby ran to the door, followed closely by Lily. The door swung open and there stood Remus and Peter in the dim sunlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh! Remmy!" Lily through her arms around Remus much in the same fashion that she did with Sirius. She followed suit with Peter and they walked in the house, finding Sirius and James racing down the stairs at Lily's excited scream, but a scream never-the-less. They stopped in the kitchen when they realized who it was. They were still in their boxers, skidding in their socks. James and Remus chuckled at the sight, Sirius's hair in disarray and James searching to put on his glasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right, I am going to let you four, um catch up! I'll just go to the library!" She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooo! I want to show you the museum! Come one! PLEASE?" she begged. Lily agreed and motioned to head out the door. She blew James a kiss before she finally left. James and Sirius left to pull something on over their boxers while Remus and Peter made coffee.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Sirius and James came down, a bubbly Remus popped the question, "So when are you going to ask her?" James smiled smugly and pulled something out of his robe pocket. It was a tiny purple velvet box. He opened it and inside, pushed into the tiny slot of another purple velvet pillow was a small ring. The ring was platinum set in gold. In the gold were three diamonds. The ring was gorgeous and if a girl had been present in the room she would have been on the floor begging to marry James. "Um, James, how did you pay for that? You uh, have NO job!" Remus pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Moony, moony, moony, you know Grand Da left me like ten thousand galleons!" James replied arrogantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus narrowed his eyes, "Right, I forgot, rich Prongs. Never mind. You didn't answer my question! When are you going to ask her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tonight at dinner, we are all going to La Vela! (a/n: restaurant/bar= vela=candle=Spanish). It will be great!" he claimed. They talked all morning about the proposal and just as Remus snuck a little Popup Potion in Peter's fourth cup of coffee, Lily and Abby came in, their voices were high and excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The museum was great! So, what are we doing tonight?" Abby asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You, darlin', are staying home!" Sirius put on a strange American southern accent for some odd reason. Abby put her hands on her hips and said 'hmph'. "Don't worry, Ms. Bella will take good care of you. I promise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you do!" Sirius retorted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"YES YOU DO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO I DON'T"  
  
  
  
  
  
"YES YOU DO!" And they fought for nearly twenty minutes before Remus yelled that he was getting a migraine. At that, Abigail turned on her heel and headed upstairs to the bedrooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am going to go get ready for dinner!" Lily said happily, secretly planning to talk to her new friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Suspense and mystery and dreaded cliffhangers are coming, I promise. just bare through the boring crap)  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Around five Sirius's girlfriend, Bridget, arrived. Lily sat in curlers on her bead, when she knocked on the door. The two girls exchanged screams and hugs and sat on the bed doing nails. (blah, blah, blah they got ready ladedadeda!)  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily came down the stairs wearing a black dress that cam just below her knees. She was followed by Bridget who wore a red miniskirt and black tankini. James gaped at his fiancée to be, 'She has gorgeous legs!' he thought to himself. He put out her arm and she took it. Sirius kissed Bridget on the cheek and they walked out the door at nine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somehow, everyone fit into the small car and headed to the club. When they got there, they recognized quite a few people from school, including a random teacher here and there. They sat at a table and waited for a waitress to come and take their drink orders. Muggles mixed with the magical here. The Marauders, Lily, and Bridgett sat on a balcony above the dance floor. They watched as people danced wonderfully and horribly. Sirius and Remus started to laugh as one person began to break it down on the dance floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the waitress took their order, Lily stood up to go to the powder room, shortly followed by Bridgett. "They always go together don't they, girls I mean?" Peter said, half to himself. He fingered something in his pocket. James did the same, but with the ring. He heaved a sigh and placed the ring back in his pocket before Lily came back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It will all work out! I promise!" Peter said comforting his friend. While the girls were in the bathroom, the drinks came. About ten minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily bounded up to the table, "Let's dance, darlin'" She said pulling on his arms, but he stayed put. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked a frown forming on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
But James's face burst into a smile, "Nothing, nothing is wrong, Lily!" His voice was ecstatic. He slid off his chair to his knees and pulled out the purple box. Lily gasped at what it was, a smile forming on her face. "Honey, Darlin', I love you! I love you more then anything, and if you will have me, will you gladly marry me?" He opened the box and gasped once more, reaching towards it. "Why are you shaking?" James asked in response to her hand. A tear fell down Lily's face, and James looked bewildered, 'She doesn't want to marry me!'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bridget leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry James, it is very, very good!" James took the ring out of the box and placed it gingerly on her hand while she bent in to kiss him passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you, James!" she whispered in his ear, and they kissed again. The group rose up to congratulate them and everyone was happy, even Peter, even though it was for a different reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Peter! We are going to go dance!" Lily called back as they headed to the stairs leading to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter looked up, "Be right there!" He stood up, hitched up his pants, and took out a very small vile from his pocket. He picked up Lily's half-empty glass and poured it in, shaking it gently. "Her I come!" And he left with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not going to ruin the suspense with a note..  
  
  
  
~Lilolu 


	16. The Wedding

Hey guys! Okay, well please pray for the lives lost this past Saturday in the crash! It was really sad and their families need our prayers.  
  
Wanna know something really funny? I have already started the sequel for this fic and it isn't even finished yet! Ahh! Okay, I think that there will only be a few more chapters. I won't give you the names because, knowing me, I will most likely change them! Ha-ha, also, the voices say hello! If you don't know them they are Esperanza, D.U.I, and Lilioukalani! Heehee! Ask RapunzelsMuse. she'll tell you! Oh yeah, and I have a fic all about them! On with the chappie!  
  
Okay, Disclaimer stands, I haven't been writing it because, it gets really annoying!  
  
Chapter Sixteen- The Wedding  
  
  
  
The music blared as the Marauders danced. James and Lily danced happily, ecstatic over the engagement. Sirius and Bridget both were dancing wildly, they were being their crazy selves and they had the whole dance floor in laughs. Remus was dancing with some girl that no one had ever seen before. Her eyes had the same yellow tinge that Remmy's possessed. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and she smiled with her eyes. Peter danced with some poor girl who was obviously embarrassed to have such a bad dance partner.  
  
The music slowed to a slow dance. Lily put her head on James's shoulder as they danced. She began to sing along to the song.  
  
James laughed, "I love you Lily!"  
  
She smiled, "I love you too James, lets get married tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow! James, I never know if you'll be there tomorrow or the next! We need to get married soon!"  
  
"Lil', you're starting to scare me! I'll always be there for you! No matter what happens, I promise."  
  
"I know that James, I'll always be there for you too. But You-Know- Who,"  
  
James cut her off, "Don't be afraid to say the name!"  
  
"Alright then, V-v-Voldemort. I can speak for me, and maybe even you, but I cannot speak for him! We must do it tomorrow!" Lily cried her head still on his shoulder. She raised her head to face him. He opened his mouth to speak, "Don't speak, only nod yes or no!"  
  
His head nodded yes, "I love you!" And they kissed on the dance floor. Suddenly they heard cheers coming around them. Lily pulled away to look at who was cheering. She saw Remus and Sirius laughing between cheers and Bridget, the girl with the slightly yellow eyes, and Peter were clapping. Lily and James kissed again, just for the crowd. They laughed and returned to their table.  
  
"I want to finish my drink, come on!" Lily said. She indeed finished her drink. Finally they decided to go home to Sirius's house for the night.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"You're getting married? You're getting married? Yay! Yay! Yay!" Abby's voice filled the hallway of her cousin's condo. Arabella Figg had decided to spend the night at his house since it had been around three when the group had gotten home. Arabella came running up the stairs wondering what the commotion was as did Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James.  
  
Abby looked apologetically at the small crowd that was forming in the hallway, "Sorry guys! But you're getting married! This is so exciting, when? When?"  
  
"Um, today, I guess!" Lily said.  
  
Abby was shocked, "Today? Today? Isn't that a little soon?"  
  
"Gotta get on with life! So today it is! And you're all invited!" she said acknowledging everyone in the hallway.  
  
Sirius scoffed, "I would hope so! I would be incredibly hurt if you didn't invite us! My gosh child!" He said looking at the clock on the wall. "Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
Abby laughed, "Um, seven a.m.?"  
  
"I should be sleeping!" he said. Everyone laughed, the guys went back to bed, and Lily, Abby, and Arabella went downstairs to magic up a dress.  
  
Ari put her arm around Lily, "Lily, I remember when I was still babysitting you and James!"  
  
"Oh, come off it! You never babysat me!" Lily scorned.  
  
"I know! It just sounded good!" The girls laughed. Finally around nine, when the boys finally decided that coming downstairs was necessary, the dress was finished. It was a pale green, flowing through the hands like water. The dress sparkled and shimmered with every movement. They called the justice of the peace and set up an time to get married.  
  
Lily got off the telephone, "Alright everyone, three o'clock! And boys, no pranks on my wedding day! Okay?"  
  
Sirius glanced up from his Cocoa Puffs, "Sure, Lil, we promise! But don't think you aren't safe tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the next."  
  
"Or the next, or the next, or the next," Remus chimed in.  
  
Ari gave them the evil eye, "You boys, are so childish sometimes! Argh!" Lily and Abby laughed while the boys glanced at each other.  
  
"Right, well, any ways, James, what are you wearing to you're wedding?" Sirius asked his friend. James shrugged.  
  
"Oh no! You're kidding right?" Remus asked shaking his head.  
  
"No, have you ever known me to wear anything except a t-shirt and pants?" James asked, looking down at his pathetic looking, though strangely hot, cut-off shorts and black t-shirt with the British flag across it. "Maybe I need some help?"  
  
Peter glanced James over, "Um, not maybe, definitely!" And they finished their breakfast and left to go get a tux. (a/n: okay, I am trying to get the wedding over quickly so I can get to the juicy stuff, so bear with me.)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
James stood shaking in front of the Justice of the Peace, waiting for Lily to arrive. His best friends stood to one side, while Abby, Ari, and Mina walked forward carrying bouquets. In a small row of chairs sat Dumbledore and several other people, with smiles across their faces. The building was protected beyond belief and no one could get in.  
  
Finally it was time for Lily to come forward. When he saw her, James gasped, she was gorgeous. Her hair was done up in a bun, a few girls loose here and there, hanging down to her shoulders. Hanging from her ears were two tear-drop emeralds. Her ¾ length sleeves opened wide, coming down to her knees. In her arms she carried a bouquet of lilies (naturally!) Her train was carried by two small pixies that dropped it as soon as she reached James and disappeared.  
  
Lily gave James a kiss and continued on with the ceremony. When time came from the vows, James took out a tiny piece of paper.  
  
James began to read off the piece of paper, "Lily, ever since I met you, I have known there was something different about you, even if at first it wasn't exactly a desirable different. But they say the best relationships start out rocky. I finally saw that I was blinded by the truth. I guess what I am saying is you are everything that I ever wanted. You are kind, gentle, forgiving, and beautiful, and I will always be there for you." A silent tear fell down her cheek. She mouthed back, I love you!, while he slipped the golden band on her finger.  
  
She rubbed her eyes before beginning, "James, I guess, I thought that you were rude and obnoxious. You were always playing pranks on me and my friends," she glanced to Mina, Ari, and Abby over beside her with a smile on her face. "I knew that there was something at the bottom of my soul, something twanging at something deep down inside me. This feeling was something that I have never felt before. It was love James. You are my first love, and you will be my only." She grabbed his hand and placed the ring on his finger.  
  
The Justice of the Peace smiled, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride!" James and Lily fell easily into a kiss, their eyes closed as if in a dream. They heard either Remus or Sirius 'Whoop!' but they didn't bother to look up. Mina, Ari, and Abby sighed at the romantic sight. Lily, turned around and threw her bouquet of lilies which Mina so artfully caught, before running hand-in- hand down the steps of the building.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Honey, it's gorgeous!" she said looking on as the ocean waves crashed on the shore. James held in his hands a letter from Dumbledore. "What is it?"  
  
"A note from Dumbledore," he replied. "It says if we have need, the soap dish in the bathroom is a portkey!"  
  
  
  
"Honey, that is all very good, but Death Eaters aren't attacking our cute little house right now and the ocean sure is lovely. But, I don't want to see the ocean; I want to see the bedroom!" Lily smiled a large seductive smile and James, gleefully, followed her back from the veranda into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
James and Lily lay asleep on the bed, entwined in each others arms. The comforter lay forgotten on the floor as the hot tropical heat bore down on the pair. A crash was heard and the whole bungalow shook. James shot up and looked quickly around.  
  
Lily arose groggily from her deep slumber, "Darlin' what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know!" he yelled, getting up from the bed going over to the French doors. "Oh, no! How did they find us here?"  
  
Lily got up from the bed as well, "Who? What is it James!" Suddenly she saw what was coming toward them. Forty or so Death Eaters were closing in on the bungalow. "James, we have to get out!"  
  
"I know, let me think! We have to apparate out of here!" They held hands and ran to the center of the room, shouting the words needed to apparate. But they didn't budge.  
  
"Why isn't it working James? It can't end now! Not yet!" Lily yelled. All around the house there were the bangs of more arriving.  
  
James grabbed his new wife and looked into her eyes, "This is not the end! I promise! Now please, think! Oh-my-gosh! The portkey! The portkey! Now lets go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled Lily into the bathroom.  
  
Okay, more coming, I think that there will only be around, two or three more chapters, but the sequel is already under way! Love to all my reviewers! Lilolu :P 


	17. Part 2 The Truth

Okay guys, this is the chapter you have been waiting for, it's the PART TWO! Yay, okay, I actually have a part two, I was going to leave it out, blah blah, blah, and if neone of you have read some of my reviews for other stories, maybe that is why you are here, you know that Sirius has invaded my mind and won't leave, so, you'll have to deal with him as much as I do! Oh yeah, if I call him Sirioo, there is a reason, that is my pet name for him! And no, I am not cheating on Ron; he is still my sweetheart. I promise.  
  
Sirius: Why, why did you give me such a stupid pet name?  
  
Me: =attacks Sirius and ties him to a bamboo plant while hitting him with a pillow case=  
  
Okay, now that that is taken care of, on with chapter seventeen. and just to let you know, this is still A Crucible, but it is called the truth. don't ask why, that is just the way it is!  
  
DISCLAIMER THINGY: I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you. unless of course, I have been graced by the presence of Mrs. Rowling, in which case. please please review my story and tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
On with the chappie.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen- Part Two- The Truth  
  
  
  
James pulled Lily into the bathroom, her robe swaying behind her. She screamed as she saw the Death Eaters banging on the door, one man, stood taller then the rest, his wand ready. They slammed the door behind them and James quickly locked it.  
  
"Lily on three, we grab the portkey, understand?" James asked frantically. Lily nodded and they kissed. "One, two, THREE!" Lily felt the jerk behind her naval and was pulled into a dark abyss. She landed with a crash in Dumbledore's office on top of her husband. Dumbledore looked at them through his half moon glasses. Lily stood up and attempted to compose herself, tying her robe, very, very quickly. James groaned and rolled over.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his former students, his eyes amused, and yet, fearful at the same time, "What happened?"  
  
Lily collapsed on to the ground, her attempts at putting herself back in order failed, "They were everywhere, and all I heard was that awful banging noise!" Her eyes filled with tears, as she relived the memory.  
  
"James, maybe can you tell me?" he asked the man lying on the floor. James stood up, rubbing the place where Lily fell on him.  
  
"I am not exactly sure professor; I thought there were protections around the bungalow?" James said, looking at the wise old man sitting before him.  
  
"There were, and only dark magic could have found you that quickly," Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes filled with realization. He shook his head, it wasn't even plausible. "James, Lily, have you had been anywhere where they served you drinks?"  
  
Lily thought a moment, "Oh my gosh, James! My drink, I left it on the table when we went to dance!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the girl he had known since she was ten. She had stayed the same in so many ways, and yet was a completely different person. Lily had grown up at the top of Voldemort's potential Death Eater list. She had come to Hogwarts and excelled in her first year. She and James had been at each others throats for the better part of their school career, until they were made prefects that is. Then they had fallen in love. She looked exactly the same as she had when she was ten, but her eyes had grown so much. She had more knowing in them then most people twenty years older then her.  
  
Dumbledore's voice reduced to a whisper, "You'll have to be tested right away, and then if needed, the counter-potion will be administered."  
  
James grabbed Lily's hand as they finally sat down, "Why? What has Voldemort done to her?"  
  
"Listen to me! Do you remember what Lily said on the grounds graduation?" Dumbledore said, his voice shaking.  
  
James nodded his head, "Of course, but what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"She is protected here, but not from prying ears and eyes."  
  
Lily eyes were wide, "Professor, you are scaring me!" Her voice was that of a child's, shaky and fearful.  
  
"Lily, I know, but it must be done, please, stay here, and don't discuss anything!" Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the office.  
  
Lily fell into James's arms, sobbing, "I am so scared James! So scared........." She trailed off. James rubbed his hands through her red hair. Her piercing green eyes were filled with fear and knowing. And they held each other, waiting for Dumbledore to return.  
  
  
  
||||||||||||||| *~*~*~*~*~*~* |||||||||||||||  
  
  
  
Voldemort's eyes filled with fury when he realized that James and Lily were gone. Death Eaters continued to arrive. He clenched his fists in anger and killed the first Death Eater at his side. The others cowered before him and backed off, and some popped out before he could realize them. "I am going back to the manor, I expect you all to be there!" he told the man standing next to him and he apparated out of the beach house.  
  
He arrived back in the manor that he had built for himself. It was grander then anything his father could have managed, and much more useful. In the dungeons were empty cells, hardly used anymore since Voldemort had no mercy. He walked up to the empty meeting hall and banged his hand against the table, shaking it fiercely. 'Wormtail! Come, now! We have need of you!' he called to his servant through thought speech. Death Eaters apparated into the manor, silently this time. Fifteen chairs sat around the table. Voldemort sat at the head of the table and as silently as they could manage, these were the leaders, council if you will, of Death Eaters. You wouldn't expect Voldemort to have such a structured society, but then again, he never really listened to them anyway.  
  
  
  
Voldemort eyed them all suspiciously, "I never expected for the spells put on the beach house make our arrival noticed. Thus, they got away! We will get them, don't doubt it!" Peter arrived, a short seven minutes after he was called.  
  
"Sire," he bowed low to the ground. "Did it work?"  
  
Voldemort glared at his follower before him, "No Wormtail, it did not work, and do you know why?"  
  
Peter began to stutter, this was somehow going to be made out to be his fault, he knew it. "N-n-n-n-no sir, I don't." Peter hung his head.  
  
"I thought you took all the protection spells off that place? CRUCIO!" and Peter doubled over in pain, screaming. "Maybe that will teach you to do as you are told!" The other Death Eaters watched on in enjoyment, just glad that it wasn't them on the floor. "I guess that means we will have to wait again! Wait until they feel secure again! Two years, that is enough!" One of the Death Eaters cleared their throats, "Yes, Bonner, have you an idea?"  
  
Bonner looked up at his master, "Sir, with all due respect," He gulped, "why do you need the Potters specifically? Can't we just return to the way things used to be, just taking control?" Voldemort looked unwaveringly into the eyes of Bonner.  
  
"I don't think you understand," he said calmly. "I won't be able to take control if I DON'T HAVE THE POTTERS! Be thankful, I shan't kill you today, I have need of you." Voldemort leaned back in his chair. "Wormtail, you are still in charge of watching the Potters and informing me of their actions. Do NOT let them know of your involvement with Death Eaters. Bonner, you will be taking a job with the ministry, find out what goes on there. The rest of you, be ready." Voldemort got up from his chair and headed in the direction of the tower, no one dared to follow him. Peter got up and looked around the room, the others glaring at him. He quickly disappeared before they could lash their jealously on him.  
  
  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` |*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
  
  
A banging was heard on the door of the office where James and Lily sat entwined in each others arms. Lily jumped when she heard the noise and James gently put his hand to her arm. He put a finger to his mouth and she nodded. They sat silent for a moment. If it was Dumbledore he would have just come in. They heard voices but they couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"JAMES! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S ME SIRIUS!" Sirius's voice was heard through the door. James jumped up and opened the door. "Are you two alright? Dumbledore owled us right away!" Remus and Sirius came in the office. Lily threw her arms around her friends.  
  
Remus hugged Lily back tightly. They had been friends from that fateful train ride. Even if she didn't get along that well with James and Sirius, it didn't mean that she couldn't be friends with Remus. "Lily, we were so worried about you!" They all went over to the cluster of chairs that surrounded the desk. Just as they had sat down, waiting for Dumbledore, another knock was heard.  
  
A voice carried in, "IT'S PETER!" Sirius opened the door and he ran in. "I just heard, is everyone okay?" Lily and James nodded. They sat down, in silence for a moment before Dumbledore came in, carrying a vial.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Peter, hello," he nodded to each in turn. "Lily, drink this, and James, you as well." He handed them two vials filled with a red liquid. They drank it down.  
  
"That's disgusting! What is it?" Lily asked. James looked at her confusingly; it had tasted fine to him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, "Now, Lily, drink this." He handed her another filled with blue liquid. She downed it, making another face.  
  
"Now, are you going to tell me what it is for?" she asked the man before her. Dumbledore sighed, "You were given the Verdad Potion. It is a tracking potion. The potion will let anyone find you anywhere. But I just gave you the Apagar counter potion. When you tasted the Graduse, you tasted a taste that I imagine tasted much like rotten eggs, the indicator that you had been given the potion."  
  
James looked at the Professor in disbelief, "How could this happen?"  
  
"I am not sure, I think while you were at that restaurant, someone may have placed it in your drink. It cannot be drunk plain. It will be useless." James clasped the hands of his wife. "Now, I would like you stay in the dorm tonight, I daresay that you will have much to talk about with the students! You are after all, James, their idol!" He chuckled, "But please, a word of caution, breathe not of what has happened!"  
  
They all stood up, and turned to leave. Lily, however, turned back around, "Thank you, professor, for everything!" He nodded and they went to the dorm room.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
  
  
Lily ran into the bathroom, her red hair whipping behind her. She pulled it into a loose ponytail as she went. She swung into the bathroom of Sirius's apartment. She threw up, and James came running into see her.  
  
  
  
"Honey are you okay? What's wrong?" James asked, holding her hair.  
  
She got up to the sink and quickly brushed her teeth, but when she rose, her face was in a smile, "James, I'm pregnant, with twins!"  
  
  
  
Well, now you know, Lily is having twins, but what happens to the other one? Two more chapters left. The next one will be about the babies and the one year before Voldemort came. The second will be about the night of the murder. Then there will be an epilogue, yes, all good things must come to an end. I really want to know: Do you think that I should leave it as I have written, or change it to only Harry? Do you like the twin idea, or is it too fake? Let me know, I won't update until I get some answers!!! Muahahahahaa!  
  
*Lilolu*  
  
  
  
P.S.  
  
Sirius: UNTIE ME!  
  
ME: No!  
  
Sirius: Yes! Please?!  
  
JAMES: =pulls off invisibility cloak and starts hitting me with it= Let my friend go!  
  
Remus: No don't this is really funny!  
  
James: =Whips around and starts whipping Remmy with it=  
  
Okay, I think I will um, cut them off here.......  
  
For real this time:  
  
~Lilolu~ 


End file.
